Nightfall: The Legend is Real
by Solarsystemex
Summary: In this story, Tails has been going through a lot in the past seven months, he hasn't had contact with his girl. And when someone comes in to tell him and his friends that she must be killed for a reason, Tails runs off into the African bush and recieves something unexpected. What is it? It's the Kaftar. With that beast, he can save Li Moon. But the question is; how far will he go?
1. Chapter 1

**AN (author's note): This is a story I've come up with, I don't own any of the characters but I did make up SOME characters. Anyway, all copyrights belong to Sega, Disney, and Goodtimes, (which was shut down and sold), but I hope you enjoy this story.**

**KEY: **

**INT and EXT, they're switching from scene to scene.**

**CUT TO: Is a later scene.**

**O.S.: Is someone speaking off the screen for a short while.**

**V.O.: Someone speaking in someone's head or someone invisible.**

**FADE OUT: Fading into a white or black screen**

**FADE UP: Fading into a scene.**

**This example here is a scene: INT. Space Needle – Night**

**Anyway, this is how I write my stories, I hope you enjoy them nevertheless.**

Nightfall – The Legend is Real

**Written by Joshua Jackson**

**Chapter 1 – In Africa**

**INT. Black screen – Night**

We see this on the screen: There're some **legends** that can be true (fades away)

(fades up) and those legends can lead up to something **dark**…(fades away)

(fades up) Those who encounter one legend and hold on to a thirst for **vengeance**…(fades away)

(fades up) will be consumed by its **fury**…(fades away)

(fades up) The legend is true, and is the **deadliest.**

**EXT. A small hut – Night**

We see a small hut made out of clay and straw for the roof, that's tied together by ropes. We see Sonic the Hedgehog outside looking at the glittering stars that filled the sky with a full moon that glowed to make it easy to see. Sonic is smiling and the sky reflected in his eyes.

Sonic (smiling): What a beautiful African night…

As he took it in, Nicole appeared behind him and said: 'Sonic'.

Sonic jumped and turned to face Nicole.

Sonic: Nicole, please don't do that.

Nicole: Sorry, Sonic. It's about time for bed.

Sonic (smiling): Hey, I'm the world's fastest hedgehog, I can be late for beddie-bye time.

Nicole: All right, Sonic. Unless you wanna miss the hunt tomorrow.

Sonic: Oh, yeah that's right, Tails is taking us to that village tomorrow, isn't he?

Nicole: Yes, and hopefully they can give us great Intel about that lion that's been terrorizing the village.

Sonic: Okay. See you later Nicole.

Nicole: Bye.

Then she disappeared and Sonic looked back up into the sky.

**INT. Main den – Small Hut – Night**

Knuckles is laying on the couch while Amy and Cream sit huddled by the table. Sally then entered the room.

Sally: Looks like everyone's pretty much asleep.

Knuckles: Well, everyone is except Sonic and Tails.

Sally: Yeah, they can be hard workers sometimes.

Amy: By the way, where's Tails?

Sally: He's in his room trying to figure out where the lion might be. And he may be trying to contact someone.

Amy: Who?

Sally: You know, his who.

Amy realized that Tails was trying to contact Li Moon. Cream stretched out and yawned.

Sally: I think I had better get Sonic and head to bed.

Knuckles: What about Tails?

Sally: We'll let him stay up to think.

Knuckles: All right, I guess I'll go to sleep now.

Then Sally headed outside while Amy carried Cream into their room.

Cream (sleepily): This is a small hut, isn't it?

Amy: Yeah, but thank goodness it has some bedrooms.

Sally came back in with Sonic.

Sonic: I'm not even tired.

Sally: Come on, even heroes need sleep.

Sonic: But I…

Sally: Here, Sonic, lie down in this chair and…

Sonic flopped down onto the chair and fell asleep instantly, snoring.

Sally: Well, that's something you don't usually see…

She then kissed his forehead, closed the door, and turned off the light.

**INT. Tails' room – Night**

Tails is thinking while drawing on maps, and looking at the locations that he received of where the lion was spotted. Rubbed his head with his hand and yawned. He closed the file and put it away.

Tails: We've got a long day tomorrow…

Then Tails put his 375-bolt action up against the wall, turned off the light and got into his bed. The moonlight glowed on him. Then he heard a lion's roar in the distance…

**FADE OUT: BLACK**

**End of chapter 1.**

**AN (author's note): This is just the start; I hope you enjoyed it; we'll get deeper into the story as we move along. Solar out for now!**


	2. On the Way

?import namespace = g_vml_ urn = "urn:schemas-microsoft-com:vml" implementation = "#default#VML" /

Tuesday, June 19, 2012 Nightfall: The Legend is Real chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – On the way**

**FADE UP: Outside the hut – Sunrise**

Tails is drinking a Yoo-Hoo chocolate drink while looking out onto the sunrise, he was still depressed about not seeing Li Moon. Then he heard Sonic griping about not wanting to go. Then Sally pushed him out.

Sonic: Oh, come on! Heroes need sleep! Sally!

Tails: I thought you liked the lions and the woods.

Sonic turned and faced him.

Sonic: Yeah, we could be out sitting on our butts and not do anything for this trip!

Tails: Sonic, we didn't come here to just enjoy the woods, we came to help the villagers with this lion.

Sonic: Yeah, but we could be hunting for him for a good long time, ON OUR ENTIRE TRIP!

Tails: Sonic, we've got a month. I'm sure we'll get this lion.

Sonic: Yeah. But when?

Tails: Patience is always rewarded, Sonic.

Sonic: Uggh…you always say that.

Tails: It's true.

Sonic (calling): I need more sleep, Sally!

Sally (O.S.): We're about to head out!

Tails: Sonic, into the jeep. We've gotta get to that bait and check in with the villagers about the lion.

Sonic began grumbling and got into the back of the jeep. Tails turned to see Sally, Amy, and Cream in their safari clothes heading towards him.

Tails: Are we ready for this?

Sally: We sure are.

Cream: But I don't want to hunt.

Sally (smiling): Don't worry, Cream. We'll be enjoying the nature that surrounds us while Sonic and Tails hunt for the lion.

Sonic jumped out of the jeep and faced Sally.

Sonic (freaked out): WHAT? You get to explore the wild while we—while we…

Knuckles then slapped Sonic from the side, paralyzing him.

Sonic: Thanks Knux.

Knuckles raised his arm again but Sonic stopped him.

Sonic: No, no, I'm good.

Tails: Sonic, let's get a move on.

Sonic (annoyed): Oh, alright.

Then Sonic got into the jeep, then Sally came up to Tails.

Sally (to Tails): How's Li Moon?

Tails: I couldn't get a signal…but last time I checked she was doing fine.

Then he looked out onto the grassland and sighed.

Sally: What's wrong?

Tails: It's just that…

He went silent.

Sally: Tails?

Tails: I mean, I don't see her much anymore, because we're always busy, and because she's in Agra, India. But I'm in an African wilderness…

Tails had a sad look on his face while looking out onto the grassland.

Sally: Tails, it's alright. When we're done here on our vacation and hunt, we'll go out and see her.

Tails turned to face her.

Tails: You'd do that for me?

Sally (smiling): Anything for a friend.

Tails smiled and hugged Sally and she hugged him back. Sonic looked at them while they were hugging, he smiled.

Sally (smiling): Now go get that lion.

Tails let go of Sally and said: 'All right, let's move out.'

Tails got into the jeep and so did Knuckles. Tails cranked up the engine and looked at the three girls standing and waving at them.

Tails: Don't wander too far while we're gone.

Sally: We won't.

Then Sonic waved as they drove off on the dirt road heading into the wilderness.

Amy (smiling): So, where are we going? Hmm, Sally? Hmm, hmm, Sally?

Sally (smiling): Don't worry, girls. I've got a great place to go to.

The girls began to head out to explore while the jeep drove off.

**FADE OUT – On the road – Sunrise**

The jeep cruised on the dirt road and there was a bunch of wildlife to be seen, Impala, Kudu, Giraffes, Gazelles and others.

Sonic (smiling): Sure is a neat variety of wildlife!

Tails (smiling): Yeah, I haven't seen this much while driving.

They were silent for a moment and Sonic said:

Sonic: What's the plan, Tails?

Tails: Well, the first thing is to get Intel about the lion, and then we have to check on the bait. And if we're lucky, the killer might've found the bait and we'll wait it out.

Knuckles: Don't we have enough Intel?

Tails: We've got quite a bit, but there's one more group of people that we still haven't checked with yet.

Sonic: Okay. So, how much farther?

Tails: We got about an hour to get there. You know, all of the steep roads, thick brush, and hills.

Sonic: Okay, I guess I'll turn in for a little while longer.

Sonic then got into a comfortable position and closed his eyes.

Tails (to Sonic): See you in an hour.

He then looked out onto the horizon and was aware that something might happen.


	3. The African Village

**Chapter 3 – The African village**

**(just a reminder, I meant to say in the last chapter that I don't own any of the characters)**

**CUT TO: The village – Morning**

The jeep is pulling to the village that had quite a bit of Ugandan people; Knuckles woke up Sonic who woke up sleepily.

Sonic (sleepily): We're here already?

Tails: Yep.

Sonic groaned. The jeep came to a stop and they all got out of the vehicle, Sonic tripped and fell flat on his face.

Knuckles: Looks like the dirt really likes you.

Sonic: Uuugghhh…

Tails began walking through the village while Sonic and Knuckles followed. It looked like a small town instead of a small village that had more people than smaller villages. There're huts made up of clay and straw roofs, and a hospital was close to the center. Tails walked into the hospital followed by Sonic and Knuckles.

**INT. Village hospital – Morning**

Tails was walking through an aisle with patients to his left and right. They all looked like they were attacked by something and were groaning.

Sonic: Jeez, this isn't like the hospital we see in New York, or Chicago.

Knuckles: Africa isn't as rich as the USA, Sonic.

Sonic: I know that, but woof!

Tails then came up to an American doctor who was treating a patient.

Tails: Dr. Shapiro.

Dr. Shapiro (smiling): Miles Prower. Good to see you again.

Tails smiled and said: 'You paged me?'

Dr. Shapiro: Yes. I'll be with you shortly.

Tails: Dr. Shapiro, let me introduce you to my friends.

Tails turned to see Sonic and Knuckles coming to him.

Tails: Guys, this is Dr. Shapiro, he's the first hand doctor here in the hospital.

Knuckles: Pleasure to meet you.

Knuckles shook Dr. Shapiro's hand.

Tails: This is Knuckles, and that guy by the metal moving table is Sonic.

Sonic was poking at the metal bucket on the table.

Tails: He's a bit cocky.

Then Sonic accidentally knocked down the table crashing it around, he put it back up and put the bucket back on top. The floor was soaked in water.

Tails (cont'd): And clumsy. But a good friend.

Sonic came over to them and shook off the water.

Sonic: Sorry. You're name's Dr. Shapiro?

Dr. Shapiro: Yes. I am. Let me finish here and then I'll be right with you.

Tails: All right. We'll wait on the bench over there.

Then they walked over to the bench and sat down.

Sonic: Some place, huh Tails?

Tails: Sonic. Please don't make any jokes.

He then pulled out a small book and opened it, we see that he's looking at a picture of Li Moon. He was saddened then Dr. Shapiro came over to them. Tails closed the book and looked up at him.

Dr. Shapiro: Please follow me.

They got up and began following him. Sonic began looking at all of the patients in bandages and they were bloodied some. Sonic even saw a guy with one arm gone and another with a bandage on half his face. He began to cringe.

Sonic (to Dr. Shapiro): What's happened to all of these people?

Dr. Shapiro: They were attacked by the Killer of the Ugandans, who's been terrorizing villages for 15 or 16 years.

Sonic: The Killer of the Ugandans? You mean the lion?

Dr. Shapiro: Yes, Sonic. These people here have witnessed the horror and the power of this vile wild beast.

They stopped and see an Ugandan doctor helping an Ugandan citizen move, he had lost his left leg and right hand.

Dr. Shapiro: Tails, this citizen here was attacked brutally by the beast. He said the beast looked like a beast from the Underworld, and was lightning fast.

Sonic: Can he talk?

Dr. Shapiro: I think so, but it's been quite hard to really talk to him.

Tails: Let me see if I can get any info.

He got close to the wounded man who was shaking.

Tails (in Swahili): Where were you when the beast attacked?

There was silence for a moment and Tails asked what he asked before. The man looked into Tails blue eyes and said in Swahili: 'In the forest, 2 miles away…northeast from here…' Sonic was surprised that Tails managed to talk to him about it.

Tails (in Swahili): Where did it come from?

Man (in Swahili): The blackness…the deep dark blackness…

The man went pale and Tails stood up straight.

Knuckles: What'd he say?

Tails was thinking for a moment and then he realized something.

Tails: Sonic, he's at the bait.

Sonic: How do you know?

Tails looked at him and said: 'Because we placed the bait two miles northeast of here.'

Sonic then went into horror.

Dr. Shapiro: Thank you, Samson.

Samson then took the frightened man back to his place and Tails rubbed his head and sighed.

Knuckles: Looks like we've got the Intel.

Sonic (horrified): Tails, how many people has the lion killed?

Tails looked at him with a stone look.

Tails: Over 1,000 people. Injured 1,532.

Sonic was even more horrified.

Dr. Shapiro: We believe the lion was separated from his pride and was forced to survive on his own, since there's hardly any prey for the lion in this area, and it began feeding on people instead.

He pointed to a boy outside.

Dr. Shapiro (cont'd): That boy lost his cow a few days ago to this lion, and that woman lost her husband two years ago, and the teens over there had severe injures, they're lucky they survived. No one goes outside past seven o' clock at night because of this lion.

Sonic: Tails, we gotta-we gotta kill this thing.

Tails: That's why we're here.

**CUT TO: Outside hospital – Day**

Tails is walking over to some people while Knuckles came up to him.

Knuckles: Tails, what can I do to help?

Tails: Well, go get the jeep and bring it over here. I'm going to gather some village men to help us with the blind and to be safe while setting it up.

Knuckles: All right.

Then Knuckles ran to go get the jeep while Tails went to talk to the village men.

**INT. Small hut – Day**

Tails entered the small hut that had four African men inside. One of the men that looked like a hunter went over to Tails.

Tails: Hi Toby.

Toby (smiling): Hey there, buddy. You're the one after the lion?

Tails: Yes I am, and we need you and your men to help us set up the blind and to watch out for any danger. Bring your rifles to be safe.

Toby: All right.

He turned to his men.

Toby (in Swahili): Men, Tails is going to kill the Ugandan Killer, we need to help him set up the blind and watch out for any danger. Bring the rifles at once.

Men (in Swahili): Yes, sir.

Then all three got up and grabbed rifles that were 460 calibers.

Tails: Toby, let's move out. Knuckles should be out there with the jeep.

**EXT. Outside – Day**

Tails came out of the hut with Toby and his men, Sonic came over to them.

Sonic: Hey Tails, Knux has the jeep ready.

Tails: Thanks Sonic.

Sonic: And who are these men you have with you?

Tails: This is Toby, and those are his men that he hired to help us with the blind and, they're sharpshooters.

Sonic (smiling): Nice to meet y'all.

Toby and Sonic shook hands.

Toby (smiling): Thanks. Tails here has been out with us on safaris for four years, he's become a great friend ever since.

Sonic let go of Toby's hand and said: 'Well, I'd love to chat, but we need to get a move on.'

Then they started to head out. Knuckles had the jeep pulled up and the men put their rifles in the back. Sonic jumped into the jeep while Knuckles scooted over and Tails took over the wheel. The three men and Toby sat in the back.

Tails: You ready, Sonic?

Sonic: You bet.

Then Tails began to drive out of the village while they all waved bye to the villagers, who were hoping they'd kill the lion. Then they started to head out to the forest that looked black because of the high sun. We follow the jeep into the forest and after a while, it got very quiet in the forest. It was dead quiet except for the sound of the jeep. They were all nervous and watching out for danger. Tails was cautiously looking around while driving.

**End of chapter 3**  
**AN: Well, that lion sure sounds like a tough one, and the wilderness is dead quiet. We'll find out what will happen next in the next chapter! I had to get this chapter out, I'll get more out as fast as I can! Solarsystemex out!**


	4. The Hunt

**Chapter 4 – The hunt**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters!**

**CUT TO: Bait area – Day**

We see the jeep pulling up to a small clearing and there's an impala carcass on the ground and a hippo leg hanging from the tree with claw and teeth marks. The jeep came to a stop and they got out very carefully.

Tails: Sonic, be very careful.

Sonic nodded as Tails got his 375 rifle out of the jeep, Toby, his men had their guns, and Knuckles got the hunting blind out of the jeep.

Tails pointed to a spot under a tree that had plenty of shade to offer.

Tails: Knuckles, set the blind over there. We need to be silhouetted. Toby, help him.

Then Knuckles and Toby began to set up the blind under the tree. IN THE BUSHES, something was creeping around, growling!

Sonic: That was quite a hippo you killed, Tails.

Tails: I know, but this is serious, Sonic. We're here to take out this lion.

Knuckles: Ugh, I just don't feel right.

Tails: What's wrong?

Knuckles: Nothing it's just that I've got some kind of feeling.

THE CREATURE was getting closer and was growling a little louder! The blind was all set up and Knuckles clicked his neck.

Toby: Alright, she's all set.

One of Toby's men noticed a foot next to the high grass. He started walking over!

Tails: Toby, thanks for your help, but now we need to sit on our butts to hunt this lion.

Sonic: Hey! Don't you talk about that!

Tails chuckled and said: 'I thought you wanted to sit on your butt!'

Sonic: I said we'll be sitting on them while we hunt! I never said I wanted to hunt!

Tails (smiling): You've hunted whitetail deer before!

Sonic gasped in surprise.

Sonic: You said you wouldn't tell anyone!

Tails (smiling): I didn't promise.

While they were talking the man got closer to the grass, he then saw a doll.

Tails (smiling): What's next? We'll have to face the Killer while it's charging?

Toby looked to his left and sees one of his men near the grass.

Toby (in Swahili): Hey! Get away from that grass. Come on now!

The man didn't hear him and then he slowly reached for the doll, then a GIANT LION jumped out on him! It stood over him and ROARED!

Tails: Oh, my gosh! Get the guns!

Knuckles aimed at it but the lion moved and charged! They all scattered across the small clearing. Sonic ran up a tree and began shooting his 416 rifle. But he didn't touch a hair on him. The lion kept running and leapt on another man! Tails saw what happened and shot the lion in the leg! Then the lion left the man alone and went after Tails. Tails was running as fast as he could, gunshots flew through the air, and Tails ducked down as the lion tried to pounce on him. Then Tails ran up against a tree and did a back flip off it. He then began running to the jeep while the lion was yards away from him. Toby shot at it, but missed and the lion got him, Tails reloaded his gun in a flash and shot the lion on the butt. The lion went after Tails again; Tails began to climb a tree while the lion was climbing up too. Tails got on a branch and was about to shoot the lion but he fell out of the tree and onto the ground.

Tails: Come on, darn it!

Tails put a shell into his gun as the lion climbed down the tree, when it got down Tails shot it in the chest but it still stood! He shot again, it was weaker but was about to take him out! Tails began sliding on the ground to get away from the lion as he put another shell into his 375 rifle. The lion was 5 feet away! Tails shot him again, this time the bullet's power slammed him to the ground. There was silence, Tails sat up to see that the Killer of the Ugandans is dead. He got up; holding his right arm and Sonic came over to him.

Sonic (surprised): That was…that was…unbelievable!

Tails (in pain): Yeah…ooohhhh…

Sonic: Are you okay?

Tails: I'm fine, just a little sore.

Knuckles came over to see the beast and was surprised of how big it was.

Knuckles: I think we did it, guys.

Tails smiled and said: 'Yes, yes we did.' Then he realized something. He ran over to Toby who was lying on the ground with a pretty deep gash. Tails kneeled down and asked with concern: 'Are you okay?' Toby smiled and said: 'I've been better.' Sonic and Knuckles came over to see him, so did his men, the two that were attacked weren't as wounded as he is.

Tails (to Toby): Don't worry, we'll get you through this.

Toby looked at Tails with sad eyes and said: 'No.'

Tails looked at the others and Sonic shook his head. Tails looked back at Toby.

Tails (to Toby): I'm proud of your leadership, you're a great guide.

Toby: I wouldn't be the best without out you. Tails, you're my friend.

Tails started to fight back the tears and said: 'Best friend.'

Toby looked into Tails eyes, and then he slowly passed away. Then Tails began crying and so did Toby's men.

Tails (crying): Toby…

Sonic and Knuckles showed sadness and they all were surrounding Toby's body in the sunlit day.

**End of chapter 4**  
**AN: Sad that Tails lost one of his friends, even though this happened, we'll move on. Solar out. I update fast!**


	5. A speech and no contact

**Chapter 5 – A speech and no contact**

**CUT TO: The village – Evening**

The jeep pulled into the village and people began cheering when they saw the lion in the back. Tails smiled as best as he could, but was still saddened. Then the crowd began shouting out in Swahili: 'The lion is dead!' And it went throughout the whole village. Tails stopped the jeep and got out. The three men started to go to the hospital. The people began congratulating Sonic and friends for killing the lion, then Tails opened the back for them to see it. He teared up and pulled out Toby's body who was wrapped in white cloth. Then the whole village went silent as Tails put Toby's body on a stone table. He got up next to it while the others got on their knees, because a person died.

Tails (in Swahili): Toby Nahum was the greatest man in all of Africa; he was brave, fearless, and caring. He cared for all of you people. He's a follower of the Lord Jesus who saves those who call on His name. Toby wants people to live on their lives as they reach others, Toby might be gone, but God isn't. He wants us to spread the Word to all nations, and all to you. His men are Christians, my friends are, and so am I. We all need Jesus. Let this be known that Toby's death marks a new era to reaching people out with the Gospel. God wants you all to accept Him, understand Him, and honor for what He has done. Let this village begin to spread the Word out even further! Toby wants this, and we should keep what Toby wants for all of us!

Then they all began cheering and Sonic yelled 'Amen.' Then Tails smiled as he looked out to the crowd that was cheering.

Tails (in Swahili): Spread out to teach others! Start here, then on outwards! God bless you all!

They continued cheering and Tails went down to Sonic. He hugged him and Sonic hugged Tails. Knuckles smiled as he looked at the crowd cheering.

Knuckles: God's done so much for us. We need to keep doing what He wants.

Then he looked and saw the sun was setting, everything will be fine.

**CUT TO: Center of village – Night**

The people are having a celebration for the killing of the lion. There're tall fires stretching out into the sky with twinkling stars, with a big full moon in the sky. The villagers are dancing and singing in their language and there're refreshments at the tables. Tails was sitting in a chair, thinking. Sonic came up to him.

Sonic: You enjoying the party?

Tails: Yeah, it's great.

Sonic: Why the long face?

Tails looked at Sonic and said: 'Sonic, a man died today, one of my best friends; I'm just so shocked and sad about what this lion has done.'

Sonic: Tails, I know how you feel, but you've got to move on with your life. You shouldn't be sad forever. There're many friends that love you and can help with your problems, like me, I care for you, I care for everyone. What you said today was powerful Tails.

Tails: About Toby's desire?

Sonic: Yes. Think about it, Toby's in a better place, and we're still here to spread the Word. As long as you and me and our friends are here, we can reach millions of lives.

Tails smiled and said: 'Thanks, Sonic. That's helpful.'

Sonic: Anytime buddy. Now come on and dance!

Then Tails got up and began dancing with the people and he was happy.

**FADE OUT: Sonic's hut – Night**

The jeep was rolling to a stop at the hut; the lights were still on though. Tails yawned and got out of the jeep. Then the door to the hut opened and Sally came out.

Sally (smiling): There you are guys.

Sonic: Hi Sal-!

Sonic fell out of the truck onto his face again. Sally giggled and went to Tails.

Sally: How'd it go?

Tails: Went quicker than planned. He's in the back.

Sally went to go check him out and was amazed of how big he was.

Sally: Tails, this is…

She saw him head into the hut. Knuckles came over to her.

Sally: Is something wrong with Tails?

Knuckles: It was busy today, and, Toby's dead.

Sally: What?

Knuckles: We had a scramble with the lion and it killed Toby.

Sally: That's awful.

Nicole came into view.

Nicole: So, that's the beast?

Sally: Yep.

Nicole: He's big. I bet he weighs at least 590 pounds.

Sally: Okay, Sonic. It's time for bed.

Sonic (sleepily): Okay.

Then they headed to the hut.

**INT. Tails' room – Night**

Tails is trying to contact Li Moon on his radio but it's just static.

Tails: Come on. I need to talk to Li Moon.

Then the radio went dead and Tails was sad, he silently wept for a moment, then he put the radio up and put his 375 rifle up against a wall. He turned off the light and the moon glowed in his room. He then closed his eyes.

**CUT TO BLACK**

**End of chapter 5**  
**AN: Our favorite fox is a bit down, for the loss of Toby and having no contact with Li Moon, you won't believe the twist in the next chapter! Cliffhanger! Yeah! Solar out!**


	6. Urgent Message

**Chapter 6 – An urgent message**

**FADE UP: Tails' room – Night**

Tails is sound asleep, snoring gently, and then there was a knock at the door. After several knocks, Tails yawned and got up. Then he looked at the clock at it was 1:34 in the morning.

Tails (sleepily): Who on earth could be out there at this hour?

He then lit a match, lit up an oil lamp, and went out of his room.

**EXT. Main Den – Night**

He walked to the door, and there was another knock. Tails then opened the door to see Elias Acorn standing there with a scroll under his arm.

Tails: Elias? What're you doing here?

Elias: I'm here because I have an urgent message to you and your friends. Sorry to wake you up this early.

Tails: It's all right, Elias. What is it?

Elias: I've got something to tell and show you, can you get the others in here?

Tails: Come in. How did you find us?

Elias: Sally contacted me by email and I tracked your signals to here. You're living like bush pigs out here.

Tails chuckled and smiled.

Tails: You're right about that. Come in.

Then he let Elias in and closed the door. Elias was looking at the small hut that had clay walls and straw ceilings.

Elias: You don't seem to have much out here on the Dark Continent.

Tails: Not much we could do.

Elias put the scroll down and placed his bag on the table. He turned to Tails and said: 'Go get the others. Tell'em that I have a message for them.' Then Tails went over to Knuckles and slightly shook him and he woke up.

Tails: Head to the table, Elias has a message for us.

Knuckles rubbed his face and got up.

Knuckles: Tails, what's this about?

Tails: I have no idea.

He then went over to Sonic and Knuckles said: 'Be careful around that jumpy thing.'

Tails: Oh, Knuckles, when're you gonna stop teasing him?

Tails then shook Sonic and he jumped out of the chair and shouted out: 'Stable frenzy!' Tails jumped back as Sonic realized that it was a dream.

Tails: Sonic, Elias has a message for all of us.

Sonic: All right, what is it?

Tails: Sit at the table.

Sonic then sat down at the table as the three girls came in. They sat down as Elias pulled out a mechanical looking box. Knuckles turned on the light that was dangling above the table.

Tails: Elias, do you mind telling us about what's going on here?

Sally (sleepily): Yeah brother, what's the meaning of this? It's 1:40 am.

Elias: I'll let you know as soon as the box is ready. But first, what is that in the middle of the table?

They looked at the scroll that almost was almost as long as the table.

Amy: It...it's a scroll.

Elias: Exactly right. But this scroll is from dates back to 4,000 years ago or so.

Tails: Really?

Elias: Yes Tails. This scroll shows unusual sightings of a strange figure that creeps around at night. Just like this one.

Tails: All right, are we about to hear a fairy tale?

Elias: No. Not at all. This is real. Open up that scroll to see what's causing me to be here tonight.

Then Sonic opened up the scroll and it stretched out across the whole room, from the door to the farthest wall.

Sonic: Holy moly, Elias. This is a big list.

Tails began looking at the list of reported sightings, and most were from Uganda and the most recent were from the 1700s.

Tails: Hog-tie the mailman. People were insane to sign this list from 4,000 years ago to about three hundred years ago.

Elias: No Tails, this is real. These reports are of a description of a beast known to many as the 'Nightfall' creature.

Tails: The Nightfall is a myth.

Elias: No Tails. For the final time, this is real.

Sonic: What is the Nightfall creature?

As soon as he asked that, the box was fully charged.

Elias: Now that the box is charged, I'll tell you.

He then pushed a button on the box and a blue screen popped up.

Elias: The scroll there is just an example of what has been spotted in the Ugandan area. These reports are of a werehyena that's creeping around, slaughtering people and haunting the wilderness. They say that the Nightfall is a shapeshifter, half man, half beast. Like a werewolf, only much worse.

Sonic: Elias, what's the most recent date of a sighting like this?

Elias looked at Sonic directly in the eyes and said: 'July 21st of this year.' Everyone stopped cold, except for Tails.

Elias: Many reports indicate that this thing is real, how can some man live like this for that long? In addition, there're some videos that show the heart of the matter. Most recent reports now confirm that the beast is looking for a certain victim that holds a large scale of vengeance and determination. Many folks believe that the Nightfall creature, or known more as 'The Kaftar' can stick to people and can take them over.

Knuckles: Why is that?

Elias: If you look at these images…

He pulled up a series of photos showing a werehyena that was monstrous and has a muscular body with real long claws.

Elias (cont'd): You can see in some photos that there's something like goo sticking out onto another person, but it's pulling away. It wants to grasp someone who's determined and vengeful to have what it wants to be the ultimate thing out there. Moreover, when it bonds with someone, it's like impossible to un-bond it.

Cream was hugging Amy in fear as the photos went to a different page, and it showed the silhouette of the Kaftar attacking or haunting the wilderness.

Sally: Does this thing have a weakness?

Elias: Oh, there's no knowing that for sure. The beast is powerful and can take down about anything, especially a single someone, like you Sonic. Maybe Shadow too.

Tails shook his head in disbelief at the pictures.

Tails: Oh man, this thing can't be real, I don't know...

Elias: There's something interesting I found, here, I'll read it to you.

Then he pulled out a note that was old looking at read out: 'There're some legends that can be true, and those legends can lead up to something dark…Those who encounter one legend and hold on to a thirst for vengeance… will be consumed by its fury…The legend is true, and is the deadliest.'

Once he finished, everyone was pale in the room.

Elias: The beast can get onto anyone, so we had better be careful while we're here. Tails, when is your pick up time?

Tails was pale as he said: 'In about a month...'

Elias (shocked): What?

Tails: We came out here to take out a lion that's been terrorizing the village, and once we got done with that we were gonna enjoy ourselves out here.

Elias: For a full month?

Tails: Yes.

Elias: Well, there's a pair of things that I need to get to. You see folks believe that they're a certain number of folks that have connections to the Kaftar. And that's another reason why I came here, I found this list and put it on the computer.

He then tinkered around on the screen and pulled up a digital copy of the list.

Tails: Where'd you get all of this stuff?

Elias: From a man that's actually seen the beast and his whole family line is a part of that list. They says the Kaftar can grow his fists, stretch out his arms real far, can reflect about anything, and that he's the most scary thing out there. Here's the list.

They began to look at the list and there're some people that have already died.

Elias: The ones at the bottom are the targets.

Tails looked at the bottom and sees a number of names and at the bottom was Li Moon. His face froze in horror.

Tails (horrified): Li Moon...

Elias: Yes, and I'm afraid that name Li Moon is why I came here. I'm sorry but, she has to be eliminated.

Sonic and friends froze up, but not as much as Tails did.

Sonic (horrified): Is there another way to...

Elias: I'm deeply sorry Sonic. But we have to do it.

Tails (horrified): You got this wrong...

Elias looked at Tails for a brief moment and then looked at Sonic. Tails then got up and faced a wall.

Elias: This is a list showing those who were involved with people that worship the Kaftar, and support it. The list also shows that there're some people that have the same blood passed down through the generations. And I'm dreadfully sorry about Li Moon.

Tails was upset, and then tears slipped out of his eyes.

Sally: Can you put these away please? Tails has been going through...

Elias: I'm sorry, but it's what we need to do. We have to stop this. And we will succeed. But I need all of you to help me. Will you?

Sonic: I don't know what to say...I mean...

Elias: Sacrificing some will save many.

After a moment of silence, Sonic slowly nodded his head.

Elias: Good choice. Now I know we'll succeed.

Tails turned back to Elias.

Tails: No, you will not succeed. I watched Li Yuen die and Li Moon's now a wanted fugitive? Why is this happening? She's been through things.

Sally: Elias, Tails has been emotionally broken by not having contact with his girl.

Elias looked at Tails.

Elias: What? I didn't know, I could've done it with...

Tails: What? Without me knowing? I don't believe the list is right, Li Moon only knows one religion and that's Christian. She never mentioned anything like that.

Elias: I'm sorry, but what has to be done has been spoken.

Tails was getting more upset.

Tails (upset): This has to be a nightmare! I just wish I could have Li Moon right now! I've been broken for the last 7 months and now this? Li Moon ain't like that.

Elias faced Tails, who was fighting a fit of rage.

Elias: It has to be done. There's no going back.

Tails (upset): You stupid monster! You're wreaking me!

Sally: Tails, settle down.

Tails (exploding): NO! I have no reason of settling down, this dummy wants to kill my girlfriend that has done nothing wrong!

Elias: Tails...

Tails (exploding): ENOUGH! I've heard enough out of you! This is all ludicrous! It's all junk! Nothing! Li Moon shouldn't die because of a stupid legend!

Sally could Tails was about to reach the breaking point.

Tails (cont'd): Elias, you're nothing but an accessory! I shouldn't have let you in! And we should defend Li Moon and take out the Kaftar instead of killing people!

He looked at Sonic.

Tails (upset): Sonic, you agree with me don't you? Please do!

Sonic looked at Tails who was about to break. Then he looked at Elias.

Sonic: I'm sorry Tails. It has to be done.

Tails just froze, and he was fighting back the rage, he began puffing some and the oil lamp's light made his eyes look a little ominous. He puffed even harder and couldn't control himself. Then he balled his fist, there was silence.

Sonic: Tails?

Tails was still puffing while holding back the rage. But then-Tails SCREAMED and turned over the table! And began YELLING in a fit of rage. He THREW himself AGAINST the wall and began hitting them franticly; he then broke the dishes and knocked down the cabinets. Everyone watched in horror as he THREW over the CHAIR and BROKE the COUCH he knocked down pictures off the walls and knocked the TV over, still screaming. He BROKE down his bedroom door and THREW his stuff out in rage! He came out with his .375 rifle and began to BEND it! He bent it so hard that it broke right in two! Then he faced the frightened heroes as he YELLED, raising his broken rifle, and his eyes turned RED for a second, and he seemed to have ROARED as his eyes turned red. Then he THREW his rifle out and broke the window! He then faced his frightened friends and yelled: 'YOU AREN'T ANY GOOD! I'M DONE!'

Sally: Tails, calm down.

Tails looked at her with his raging eyes, the look pierced through Sally's soul. They've never seen Tails this angry before.

Tails (yelling): YOU'RE ALL TRAITORS! YOU DON'T CARE!

Then he YELLED again, broke through the door, and ran outside!

Sonic: Tails!

**EXT. Outside – Night**

Tails was running down the dirt path, leaving the jeep behind, and then he turned off into the savanna and ran through the tall grass. Sonic and Knuckles came out to find Tails but he was gone.

Sonic (calling): Tails?

Knuckles (calling): Where are you little guy?

**EXT. Savanna – Night**

Tails is running faster than he had ever gone, he just kept running and there was no sign of a small hut anywhere. He kept on running and running into the dark.

**INT. Outside small hut – Night**

Sonic and Knuckles just stood there stunned at what just happened. Then after a moment, Elias came out to them.

Elias: I can't believe he broke like that.

Sally: No Elias, it's more than that.

She came up to her brother's side.

Sally (cont'd): You shattered him. You shattered him more than anyone has in the history of the world.

Elias felt a little guilty.

Sonic: I say we'd better go find him.

Sally: Sonic, it's nighttime, I don't think we should go out like this.

Sonic turned to her and said: 'Me, Knuckles and Elias will head out to find him in the jeep. In the meantime you can calm those girls down and get back to bed.'

Sally: Okay...done.

Sonic: Good. Knux, Elias. Let's move out.

Then the three dudes got in the jeep, Sonic cranked it and headed out onto the road. But he was going the opposite direction of where Tails went.

**End of chapter 6**

**AN: Oooooohhhhhh! That's SO sad and shocking! What will become of Tails? Will he be able to save Li Moon? Or will the unthinkable happen? See ya next time!**


	7. Something Unexpected recieved

**I DON't own any of the characters. I'll remember to say that on the future chapters**

**Chapter 7 – Something unexpected received**

**CUT TO: Savanna – Night**

Tails is just walking now, the moon shone on him like a spotlight, and there were millions of stars glittering. He was miserable; he even had a thirst for vengeance. He was thinking about his girlfriend and loved her deeply; he didn't want anything to happen. Then he stopped and looked up at the moon with tears streaming down both of his eyes. He began to sob more, after a moment he looked back at the ground and slowly began walking again. Then he began to hear things, whispering in his ears.

Whispering voice: Those that have a fit of rage...have come for something...to be consumed by it's fury...those who have hatred can live immortally...here comes Nightfall who looks for those...who have...a thirst for vengeance...

The voice faded away and then Tails heard a noise, that sounded eerie, he began to look around at the dark trees and the moon was glowing on the ground he was on. He kept looking very slowly with tearful and frightened eyes. He wrapped his arms around himself while looking and then a moment later he sees-a light coming from behind the trees. He began trotting over to a hiding place, believing his friends found him. He didn't hear any engine noises and stopped, he looked at the light that was getting brighter, then he heard the voice again.

Whispering voice: Here comes Nightfall who looks for those who have a thirst for vengeance.

It went away again, Tails got closer to the light, and then all of a sudden a BEAM of LIGHT came out and STRUCK him! The light glowed all around him and surrounded him in a circle, it shot up into the sky and then the camera looks up and then the light faded away and we see the glowing moon and glittering stars.

**FADE TO BLACK**

**CUT TO: Outside small hut – Morning**

Sonic is sitting on a barrel with his head down, disappointed and saddened. Sally then came out of the hut. Sonic looked up at her.

Sally: The girls managed to calm down last night, and I straighten the place up a bit.

Sonic: Yeah...good...

Sally: Any luck?

Sonic shook his head and said: 'No. Not even a hair of sign. We were out all night.' Sally began comforting him and looked out onto the savanna.

Sally: I've never seen anyone break like that. I couldn't sleep after I finished working.

Sonic: I just don't believe that even happened...

Sally: I know what you mean...how are you holding up?

Sonic: Not good at all. Sally, he's like a brother to me.

Sonic looked into the blue eyes of his love.

Sonic (cont'd): I just wish that I could've done something about this.

Sally: What should you do about this situation?

Sonic shook his head.

Sonic: I don't know...

Sally kept comforting him then Elias came out of the hut.

Elias: Sally, everyone's ready to go.

Sally looked at her brother.

Sally: What about Tails?

Elias: He's been through tough situations before, but once we're done with the mission we'll go find him.

Sonic: I don't know what will happen after we...you know...

He then felt a small guilt enter his soul.

Elias: What has to be done needs to be done. Let's go.

Sonic got up and looked out onto the savanna, behind him the others were getting into the jeep.

Sally: Sonic...

Sonic then looked at her and slowly nodded. Sally began to walk to the jeep; Sonic looked out onto the savanna one more time before walking to the jeep and getting in.

Elias: We're off to India, let's move.

As the jeep pulled away, Sonic looked back at the hut and the never-ending savanna.

**CUT TO: Tails' location – Day**

We see the tall grass blowing in the wind, then we began looking to the left and see Tails getting out of a small hole while holding his head, as he got up he said: 'Good gracious, what happened last night?' He began to look around to see that he'd somehow was knocked unconscious and made it through the night in a harsh wilderness. He began walking on and then he felt his left foot lift himself up and he said, surprised: 'Whoa!' He looked down to see that his left leg had changed into a werehyena's left leg. He was shocked and then it turned back into his normal leg.

Tails: What…the heck…was that about?

Then Li Moon came to his mind again and he began running, after a while of running, something came over him and he began to run on all fours like a lion or something. He was shocked at what was happening but he didn't want to stop, it felt great. Then his arms and legs changed into a werehyena's arms and legs as he ran.

Tails (shocked): What the…?

He wanted to stop but he kept running, he then saw a hill in the distance and began to run up it, and when he reached the top, he did a big leap! He was thirty or so feet off the ground once his feet fled the flat ground, Tails was shocked to see what had happened and then his torso turned into a werehyena's torso surprising him. He then took the view of the savanna in and he enjoyed the view, but he forgot to focus and he landed on soft ground and tumbled beside a water source. He began to slowly pick himself up as his face turned into the KAFTAR'S face! When he looked he gasped, he was about to panic but then he realized he had control.

Tails (astounded): W-wow…

He stood up and we get a full view of the Kaftar, Tails then realized if he uses this thing, he can save Li Moon. Li Moon…he looked at a golden locket in the shape of a heart around his neck and then he opened it up to see a picture of his girlfriend. Then he decided something…he grasped the locket gently, then he began to run, and then he said: 'Don't worry, Li Moon. I'm coming for you.' As he ran, he changed back to his normal self, spun his two tails and began to look for the airport roughly 70 miles south.

**End of chapter 7**

**AN: Tails had run from the group while they proceed on to Agra, India and he received the Kaftar! The creature they were just talking about! What kind of twists will be made with that beast he plans to use to save his girl? We'll find out, now won't we?**


	8. Stowaway

**I don't own any of the characters!**

**Chapter 8 – Stowaway**

**INT. Bambi's motel – Agra, India – Day**

There was Bambi, a young fawn in a slender body with arms, legs, and hands. He was standing like a human; he had jeans and a grey shirt on. He then looked out the window to see the Taj Mahal in the distance. He smiled and took the view in, little did he know that there were hands about to grasp his shoulders, before he noticed, Faline grasped his shoulders and yelled 'Gotcha' Bambi jumped out of his skin to see his beautiful love in a slender female body, she was a fawn too.

Bambi: Faline, please don't do that.

Faline: Sorry it's so tempting.

Bambi just smiled.

Faline: You got the arts and crafts?

Bambi: I sure do, they're in the car.

Faline: Good. I just think the kids are just gonna love painting, you think Bambi?

Bambi: I know so, it's too bad that it's our last day here.

Faline: I know, I thought missionary work was supposed to feel long.

Bambi: Yeah.

Then he went over and sat on the bed to put on his socks and shoes.

Faline: Oh, Bambi I just remembered something, Sonic and friends want to meet us once we're done.

Bambi looked up at her while tying his shoes.

Bambi: They're coming here?

Faline: Yes. I don't know why, but they say it's urgent.

Bambi got up and looked into her eyes.

Bambi: Did you say that the kids would love painting?

Faline: Yes.

Bambi: Well, I love you more than anything.

Faline smiled as they locked lips.

**EXT.** **Uganda International Airport** – **Day**

Sonic and friends are waiting for their airplane to begin boarding, Sonic was still a bit down. Amy brought a milkshake for him.

Amy: It's your favorite, strawberry and banana.

Sonic: Thanks Amy.

Then he took the milkshake and began slurping on it. Sally noticed Elias using a small device to communicate to the Indian police forces.

Sally: What're you doing?

Elias: I'm telling the Uttar Dradish Police about our mission along with the SOP, and the Tamil Nadu Police.

Sally: All of them?

Elias: Yes. We're taking the main part while they take the outskirts. The people that know and worship the Kaftar are spread to many towns and villages, the main one we're going to is Agra.

Sally: Elias, don't you think we're being hardcore?

Elias: Sally, what needs to be done has been said, and we have to protect our world.

IN THE DISTANCE stood Miles 'Tails' Prower! He was listening in and was angry.

Elias: We'll defeat the new evil that surrounds us now, and Tails has this wrong. The people that keep track are never wrong.

Tails (to himself): I will rescue Li Moon you dummy.

Then he walked over to the information desk of the airport.

Worker: Can I help you?

Tails: You see them?

He pointed to Sonic and friends.

Worker: Yes. Why?

Tails: They've booked a flight to Agra India, and can I get a ticket while the plane's boarding?

Worker: No. It's too late to book for flight 853.

Tails just scoffed.

Tails: There has to be a way to get on.

Worker: I'm sorry.

Tails held back the anger by seeing a security guard walking nearby.

Tails: I understand. I'll wait for another flight schedule.

Worker: There you go. Have a nice day.

Tails broke out a small smile.

Tails: Yeah. Thanks.

He then began to walk away, and then his face turned into anger. He then went back to where he was standing and began thinking. He began to look around and sees a door that says in Swahili and English 'Employees only' then he began to creep over. He hid behind a plant and then continued on. Then he slipped through the door after someone came out.

**INT. Electricity room – Day**

Tails entered the room that keeps the place working throughout the day and night. He cautiously walked as he made his way to the other side, but he heard footsteps approaching! He sees shadows against a wall and they were speaking Swahili. He rapidly began looking around, then we see two security guards talking to each other in Swahili, we see that Tails transformed his arms and legs into the Kaftar's arm and leges to cling to the walls and he was close to the ceiling. They stopped and Tails got concerned. They began looking around as if they might've heard something, then a crate crashed to the ground, they went to check it out, then Tails let go of the walls and landed on the floor. He trotted over to the door and slipped out.

**EXT. Outside the airport – Day**

Tails closed the door that said 'Do not enter' in Swahili and English, then he ran over to some stacked box crates and sees an airplane that's still boarding. Then Tails saw on the tail of the plane that it was flight 853. He smiled then began running towards it, he transformed into the Kaftar as he ran. No one saw him because he was so fast. Then he got on the plane and went into the cargo hold.

**INT. Cargo hold – Day**

Tails turned back into his normal self while he entered the cargo hold and sees that they're a lot of crates and boxes. He then squeezed through a tight spot and continued on. Then he crawled on his belly to get to the other side, and then his shoe was caught on something.

Tails: Doggone it!

He began to work his shoe out of the tight spot, he pulled so hard that when it got loose he was launched forward, almost crashing into metal crates. He got up and stretched out his leg. Then he walked over, slipped through some more crates, and then went out another door.

**INT. Passenger bay – Day**

Tails cautiously looked around, he slowly walked to the main passenger bay then he sees that no one saw him when he came out. He took in a deep breath and sighed, relieved. Tails then walked over to a seat and sat down in it.

Tails (to himself): Here I come my love...

He then stretched out and sees Sonic and friends! He was surprised and pulled out a magazine and covered his face. However, Sonic and the others sat down a ways from him. He looked up and wiped his brow. Then the loudspeaker came on.

Loudspeaker (in Swahili): Welcome aboard passengers. We'll be heading out to Agra, India, we hope that your flight is both comfortable and enjoyable we hope you have a wonderful flight, thank you!

Then it went off and the plane began moving.

**EXT. Outside – Day**

We see the plane moving out onto the airstrip, the sun sparkled on the white plane.

Tower: Flight 853 you're clear for take off.

Then the plane began to run down the airstrip, and after a while it took off.

**INT. Passenger bay – Day**

Tails smiles, as he knew his stowaway was a success. Then he began to relax in the seat, for some reason he began to grow tired, he fought to stay awake as his heavy eyelids were winning, after a moment, he fell into a deep sleep.

**End of chapter 8**

**AN: Tails has snuck aboard the plane to India, why did he all of a sudden fall asleep? We'll find out, now won't we? Solar out!**


	9. A promise to keep

**Author's note: Ahoy! I'm back! We've got chapter 9 up, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, and the Kaftar's off a Cabela's game, that I don't own the copyrights to!**

**Chapter 9 – A promise to keep**

**INT. Tails' mind – Day**

Tails is lying in an area with nothing but blackness surrounding him, but he was still lit up. He then groaned and woke up.

Tails: Where am I?

He stood up and began looking around; he began to hear strange noises that made him nervous.

Voice: You awake sleepyhead?

Tails immediately whirled around to where the voice came from it was deep and ominous.

Tails: Who are you? Where am I?

Voice: You're nowhere Tails, you're just nowhere.

Tails was stunned to hear his name spoken.

Voice: Oh yeah, I know all about you, like the fact that your friends won't let you help your poor Li Moon.

Tails: How do you know this? Show yourself! Why am I nowhere?

Voice: Oh, us beings read your thoughts and look into your pasts, and can bring things up about them. You're no where because you don't know who to trust in this cruel world. And you should know that I'm-

Then Tails sees the Kaftar come out of the darkness!

Kaftar: -the Kaftar.

Tails was stunned and was about to scream but the Kaftar said: 'No worries, Tails. You see once a person has enough vengeance eject out of him or her, they signal a nearby shapeshifter and the alarm sounds for us. You owe me now Tails, with me, anything is possible.'

Tails: Really?

Kaftar: Yes, it's happened all throughout history, the shapeshifters weren't released until they came about because of fellow worshipers and supporters back in the early 2000s in the B.C.

Tails: But Li Moon doesn't know a thing about shapeshifters.

Kaftar: Everyone's heard about them before, but I do know is that she isn't a supporter for us. She's a plain Jesus worshiper. We're not demons, we're just stronger creatures.

Tails: Why on Earth would you help me?

Kaftar: It wasn't my choice, rules are rules. We all have to follow them or we'll be destroyed by a stronger being, of whom I can't mention.

Tails: I...don't know what to say...

Kaftar: Do what your heart desires, think of vengeance, and think about that poor girl. You owe me you can protect her. Or would you rather let her be killed?

Tails: No! I don't want her killed!

Kaftar: That's what I thought. And I would like to show you something. Take my arm and I'll take you.

The Kaftar stretched out his arm and Tails was confused. He just stared at it.

Kaftar: If you want to rescue her, take my arm.

Tails thought some more and he squinted his eyes and grasped the Kaftar's arm. Everything went into a blur and then we see we're in Stormtop village. Tails opened his eyes and was stunned.

Tails: Why're we here?

Kaftar: You'll find out, and this is the reason why you need me. Remember the day August 22 2009?

Tails' face froze.

Tails: No...no no no! Not this day!

Kaftar: It's time to choose what to do. Let's go.

Then they appeared in Li Yuen's house and we see Sonic and friends talking to each other.

Tails: Can't they see us?

Kaftar: No. This is just a vision.

Tails looked at himself who was talking to Sonic.

Tails (to Sonic): So, the party's almost ready?

Sonic (smiling): Yes. I just think Li Yuen is going to love it.

Then Li Moon walked in with a pot of tea.

Li Moon (smiling): Hey guys. The tea's ready.

Sonic (smiling): Cool! Thanks Li Moon.

Tails was blushing as he pretended to scratch his arm.

Sally (smiling): I want some, Li Moon.

Li Moon poured tea into Sally's cup and said: 'I'm so happy that you're throwing a party for my grandfather.'

Knuckles: Well, we gotta do something for his birthday now don't we?

Li Moon (smiling): Yes. He's so special, that I don't know I'd do with out him.

She looked at Tails who was looking at his watch. Then she put her hand on his shoulder, making him blush.

Li Moon: Tails, you okay?

Tails tried to look his coolest as he looked into his lover's violet eyes.

Tails (nervous): Oh...yeah...I couldn't be better Li Moon...

Li Moon: Want some tea?

Tails (nervous): Oh, sure. I'd love some.

Li Moon smiled as she poured the tea into his cup. When she finished Tails thanked her.

Li Moon: No problem, foxy.

Tails blushed again as Li Moon put the teapot down and sat down by Tails, who was trying to be cool.

Knuckles (to Sally): I think that they're wired.

Sally (whispering): Don't tease him. You know about me and Sonic.

Tails slurped out of his cup as Li Moon looked at him, smiling.

Li Moon: So, Sally, what's your latest mission?

She then wrapped her arm around Tails, who jumped.

Sally: Well, the latest was when Darkness the Hedgehog used Eggman's device to try and over-throw the world. As usual, he got away.

Li Moon: Darkness is a real creep! Right Tails?

Tails was blushing and sweating.

Tails: Is it hot in here?

Li Moon let go of Tails and said: 'You want me to lower the temperature?' Knuckles began chuckling as Tails was struggling to be cool.

Sonic (smiling): I think you should, Li Moon. I'm kinda hot too.

Sally (smiling): No doubt.

They all looked at her and they broke out laughing, except Tails who was about to lose it. When they stopped laughing Li Moon looked at Tails.

Li Moon (smiling): You know Tails, it's okay to tell someone your certain secrets, I mean Sonic and Sally are well known for being in love with each other.

Tails (nervous): Why? I never said...

Li Moon (smiling): Say it, Tails, you know you want to.

Tails: Uhh...ummmmm...

He looked at his friends who were waiting for a response then he said: 'I need to go get some air.' He got out of his seat and began to leave.

Sonic: Tails.

Tails stopped and looked at him.

Sonic: Take this necklace to Li Yuen, he's in the palace. Party starts at 5 pm.

Tails went over and took the beautiful necklace that had shiny stones and some gold on it.

Tails: Thanks.

Then he trotted out the door.

Sonic (smiling): He's got something on you, Li Moon.

Li Moon (smiling): I know. He just won't admit it.

The Kaftar looked at the present Tails who was blushing.

Kaftar: Too afraid to admit it, huh?

Tails didn't say anything.

Kaftar: We'll follow you now.

**EXT. Outside – Day**

The present Tails and the Kaftar appear outside and they see the past Tails heading towards a large building in the distance.

Kaftar: Shall we walk?

Tails nodded and they began following the past Tails.

Kaftar: This is a beautiful village now isn't it? Monkey Khan rules over to protect it, it's peaceful and breathtaking. Isn't it?

Tails slowly nodded, aware that something was about to happen.

Kaftar: Tails, the dark is always be a part of you, everyone knows that, and you can use that darkness to over throw those who oppose you. You want what's best for your girl, you love her too much that you won't let anyone lay a harsh hand on her? Now that's pure love there. I'm always with you Tails, don't ever forget it.

Tails: Since when do you care about love?

Kaftar: I care about many things Tails, even your girl, yourself, and your future.

Tails looked into the Kaftar's eyes as they walked.

Kaftar: Here we are.

They stopped and they see the past Tails heading up to the palace.

Kaftar: I hate what happens here.

Tails grasped his arms around the Kaftar's muscular arm, and then an EXPLOSION ripped through the palace! The past Tails jumped back and fell onto the ground! People panicked and began running. The past Tails and present Tails were saddened and horrified. The past Tails got up and began running up the stairs to the entry door.

Kaftar: Let's move.

Then they disappeared.

**INT. Main hallway – Stormtop palace – Day**

The Kaftar and Tails appeared inside the burning palace, then the past Tails came running in.

Past Tails: Li Yuen?

He frantically began searching the ruins; smoke filled the air as the fire began to get bigger. There were some screams and some villagers came running out of a burning room. Tails began looking around a bit faster thrashing around many objects, and then he heard a noise and saw that it was Li Yuen that fell from the second floor!

Past Tails (horrified): LI YUEN!

He ran out the door. The Kaftar and Tails followed.

**EXT. Outside the palace – Day**

The past Tails picked up Li Yuen and began running away from the burning palace. The Kaftar lead the present Tails to where the past Tails was going. Tails looked back at the palace, the roof came down, and then the WHOLE building collapsed! The Kaftar brought Tails to where the past Tails was laying Li Yuen, on a patch of green grass.

Past Tails (saddened): Li Yuen...

Li Yuen: Tails…

Tails (saddened): Li Yuen, I'm going to get help.

Li Yuen: No. That won't be necessary.

Tails looked into Li Yuen's eyes and realized what was about to happen. Villagers came over and began to crowd around the small patch of grass.

Li Yuen (weaker tone): Tails, I want you to do something very important.

Tails (saddened): What?

Li Yuen pulled off a necklace with a polished blue sapphire on it. He put it in Tails' fist.

Li Yuen (weaker tone): Tails, promise me that...you'll take great care of Li Moon...she needs you...

Tails (saddened): I will Li Yuen, I won't let you down.

Li Yuen looked into Tails' blue eyes before slowly closing his and dies. Tails was shocked and saddened then he began to cry with big tears coming out. Monkey Khan then came through the crowd and was shocked to see Li Yuen dead.

Monkey Khan (shocked): No...No!

Tails looked up at Monkey Khan, who was angry.

Monkey Khan: Stupid terrorists!

Tails looked at Li Yuen's dead body before getting up and leaving. The present Tails looked at the Kaftar with sad eyes.

Kaftar: We're not done yet. Come on.

They followed the past Tails who was still crying, he buried his face in his hands, sobbing. Then he bumped into a hedgehog with a huge orange scar over his left eye, who looked like Shadow, only with blue quills, blue eyes, and gray fur. He looked up at the hedgehog with tearful eyes, and then Tails grasped the hedgehog around in a hug.

Hedgehog: Tails? What happened?

Tails (really sad): Oh...Mr. Xena...the terrorists attacked and Li Yuen was killed!

Xena: What?

Tails (really sad): I just wish I could've done something!

Xena made Tails look into his eyes.

Xena: Tails, you can't control others. All you are is you. I know how you feel, believe me.

Tails (sad): I just...

Xena: Tails, I know what terrorist attack group did it, and who their leader is.

Tails (sad): How?

Xena: Advanced technology can find them easier. I'll go and kill all of them.

Tails (sad): Do it, Xena! You're my hero!

Xena: Will do! Remember, don't let this overcome you.

Then Xena went away and then Tails began running back to Li Moon's house.

Kaftar: One last thing, buddy.

Then they disappeared once again.

**INT. Li Moon's house – Day**

All of the heroes were confused and shocked, Li Moon huddled under the table with Sally, Sonic and Knuckles kept their guards up. Then Tails broke through the door, Sonic almost attacked him, but pulled back and was relieved that it was Tails.

Sonic: Tails! Thank goodness!

Tails: Sonic, something...happened...

Sonic: What happened?

Tails: Terrorists. They destroyed the palace.

Sonic and Knuckles (shocked): They what?

Sonic: Where's Li Yuen?

Tails didn't respond, instead he hung his head low and began to walk into the next room, where Sally and Li Moon where hiding. Li Moon got out from underneath the table to see Tails.

Li Moon: Where's Grandfather?

Tails took her hand, put the necklace into her fist, and closed her hand up. She was saddened, hugged Tails, and began crying. All of the others were saddened too; Sonic had a tear slip down his eye.

Sonic (saddened): What're we going to do now?

Tails looked at Sonic.

Tails (saddened): Xena's going to kill them. He knows who did it.

Sonic nodded as Tails began to comfort Li Moon.

Kaftar: We've had enough of that.

Then the area they were in, dissipated and when it did there was nothing but blackness but the two were lit up. The Kaftar looked at Tails who was weeping some.

Kaftar: Tails look at me.

Tails looked into the Kaftar's eyes.

Kaftar: Tails, since you've seen this you have to make a choice. The dark can be used to solve all of your problems.

Tails (sad): What does this have to do with Li Moon?

Kaftar: The promise Tails. The one that you gave to Li Yuen. You won't let him down. You don't want that girl destroyed. What will you do?

Tails (sad): That's true...and Xena did destroy all of those terrorists...

Kaftar: Focus on the main picture here. Are you going to let your so call friends destroy Li Moon, or will you use me against them?

Tails began thinking, then his attitude hardened and he looked up at the Kaftar. He then grasped the Kaftar in a hug.

Tails: I want you. I want to save Li Moon.

The Kaftar smiled and said: 'Great choice. Oh, and by the way, you're about to land in Agra, India. Good luck.'

Then the Kaftar disappeared making Tails fall onto the black floor.

Tails: No, Kaftar! Don't leave!

Kaftar (V.O.): I'm with you. Don't forget it.

**FADE OUT: Present day – Flight 853 – Evening**

We see Tails grasping his seat and then he woke up. He looked around and the loudspeaker came on.

Loudspeaker: We're about to land, everyone put their tray tables in upright positions and buckle up. We hope you have had a wonderful flight.

Tails buckled up and rubbed his eyes.

Tails: How did I sleep for about 12 hours?

Kaftar (V.O.): Things are certain, and some aren't.

Tails: You're here? It wasn't a dream!

Kaftar (V.O.): Do what you chose, and I'll guide you through.

**EXT. Outside – Twilight**

We see that flight 853 is making a landing in Agra India, then the wheels touched the runway and began to roll along, the plane has made a landing.

**End of chapter 9**

**AN: Okay, I know a long chapter, but it had to be written, now that the Kaftar's got Tails convinced, what kind of deeds will they both accomplish? Okay, I think you're getting a little hyped up now. But that's the point!**


	10. To the rescue

**AN: I don't own any of the characters!**

**Chapter 10 – To the rescue**

**CUT TO: Agra International Airport – Twilight**

Tails cautiously looks for his friends as he walks with a group of people, he sees them at a snack bar, his heart hardened and he went down the escalator. We join Sonic and his friends, Sonic had just got a strawberry smoothie.

Sonic: Man that sure was a tough flight from Uganda.

Sally: It sure was.

Then she remembered something.

Sally: Elias.

Elias turned to face her.

Elias: What is it, Sal?

Sally: We're supposed to meet up with Bambi and Faline at the Children's department, can we go by quickly and pick'em up?

Elias thought for a moment and then said: 'All right. Just make it quick.'

Sally: Thank you.

Elias: While you do that, I have to meet up with the Tamil Nadu Police in the northwestern part of Agra. I'll catch up with you guys soon.

Sally: All right, see you later.

Elias then left them when he did Sonic looked out the window and sees the moon that was glowing. He sighed.

Sonic: Sally.

Sally: Yes?

Sonic: I'm worried about Tails now. I mean, here he was a good friend, like a brother, and then he broke out as a wild boar.

Sally: Sonic, I've been getting a sick feeling to my stomach.

Sonic looked at her.

Sonic: What's wrong? Are you sick?

Sally: No. It's my conscience. I don't think that killing all of these people is what we should do.

Sonic looked at her and began to feel the same way.

Sonic: Maybe we should've done what Tails said.

Knuckles came over to them.

Knuckles: Sonic, we're ready to go.

Sonic: Okay.

Then they began to follow Knuckles down the escalator, and Sonic had a sad look on his face.

**CUT TO: The street – Night**

Tails is walking down a street that had orange streetlights; he raised his left arm and scratched his left ear light crazy. He stopped for a moment and used his foot to scratch it instead. Then when he stopped, he began walking again. He then walked over to a map stand.

Tails (in Indian): I need a map of the city please.

Then the Indian woman handed him a map of Agra, Tails thanked her and walked off. He looked at the map and sees a certain hotel that's labeled in Indian: 'The Swaloop motel' Tails eyes grew in a determined way. He folded it up and began walking down the street.

Tails: I'm coming Li Moon. Don't worry.

Then he sees-Nadu Police cars heading northwest! He was surprised and looked at the map. He then put it away and began running down the street. We follow him and he's heading into a group of people!

Tails: Oh, darn it!

He then ran through the group of people while saying in Indian: 'Sorry! Whoop! My bad! Excuse me!' He continued running, had made it to the road of where the police were heading, Tails grew exhausted.

Tails: This can't be...

He was helpless for a moment.

Kaftar (V.O.): Use me to accomplish your goal.

Then Tails realized about the Kaftar. He then hid in a dark alley and we see a shadow turn from Tails into the huge Kaftar!

**EXT. The rooftops – Night**

The Kaftar landed on top of a building and began looking around; the Taj Mahal was far off under the full moon.

Kaftar: I can save Li Moon. Let's do it!

Then he got on all fours and scampered across the building by jumping to the next one. Tails never felt so alive as the Kaftar, he wanted to keep him forever. He was so caught up in the Kaftar that he missed the next jump! He gasped and wanted to grab a distant pole, and then his arm STRETCHED OUT and grabbed it! He swung to another building and STRETCHED OUT his right arm! Tails was surprised at this,he started to get a move on, and then he jumped across to the other building, and he saw a tall building and jumped to it! He grabbed the concrete wall and began to climb it. When he reached the top, he JUMPED off holding his hands out with his CLAWS out. He grabbed onto a metal pole and swung to another pole, and then he made a move to avoid a tight spot. Before he landed right in front of the motel he was looking for, he morphed back into Miles 'Tails' Prower.

**INT. In front of Swaloop Motel – Night**

Tails looked up at the building for a moment and he looked around to make sure no one saw him as the Kaftar. No one seemed to have noticed. Then he walked on in.

**INT. Main lobby of Swaloop Motel – Night**

Tails looked at the walls of the hotel that had weird shapes. There was something going on between a security guard and the manager, Tails walked up to the main desk.

Tails: Excuse me; I'm looking for one of your guests.

Worker: What guest?

Tails: Li Moon, the red girl fox.

Worker: Hold on, let me check.

He began to search on the computer while Tails listened for the sirens that were coming a little closer. He grew nervous and then the worker said: 'Room 672.'

Tails: Thanks.

Manager: Wait! Don't you dare go up to her!

The manager walked over to Tails.

Tails: Why not?

Manager: There's some thing to do with the legendary Kaftar and that Li Moon has a connection with it.

Tails: No. She doesn't worship a foul beast like that. She's a Christian, not a beast worshiper.

Manager: This motel is currently being evacuated on short notice; Li Moon shall remain where she is.

Tails: No. I won't-

The manager began to pull him away.

Manager (to worker): Have that room secure, make sure no one gets to it or that Li Moon gets out of it.

He looked at Tails.

Manager: Why don't you go home? Begone.

Tails: Sorry...but I don't THINK SO!

Then he THREW the manager into the security guard! He went over to the main desk and knocked out the witness! He went over to the elevator door, he used the Kaftar to pry open the door.

**INT. Elevator shaft – Night**

Tails morphed into the Kaftar and began scampering up to the sixth floor. The elevator started to come down from the eighth floor, the Kaftar jumped and narrowly crashed through the 6th floor elevator door.

**EXT. Hallway of 6****th**** floor – Night**

The Kaftar scampered down the hallway, the people panicked and ran, the Kaftar paid them no mind, he turned left and at the very end of the hall, he found room 672. He then punched the door clean open!

**INT. Li Moon's motel – Night**

The Kaftar looked around in the room. He morphed his head back into Tails.

Tails: Li Moon?

Then he heard some movement from the next room.

Li Moon (O.S.): What was that crash?

Then Tails SNEEZED and his head turned back into the Kaftar's! Li Moon came from around the corner and screamed when she saw the Kaftar! The Kaftar looked at himself in a mirror and freaked out. He looked at Li Moon and said: 'No! No! No! It's not what you think!' Li Moon grabbed a metal pipe and said: 'Stay back you foul beast!'

Kaftar: It's me, Tails!

His head morphed back into Tails.

Li Moon: Get away you shapeshifter! Go away!

Tails: Li Moon! No! It's me!

Li Moon began backing away as Tails got closer, morphing back into his original body.

Li Moon: Yeah right! You're just trying to trick me!

Tails: No! It's me! I can prove it! You're favorite color's blue! You love to get out and explore! You watch the sun come up every day you can!

Li Moon was up against a wall while grasping the pole.

Tails (cont'd): You love to run around outside, you love to cook, your grandfather was Li Yuen! And...you love a twin-tailed fox named Miles 'Tails' Prower/

Li Moon was shocked to hear all that he just said. She let go of the pole, shocked, her face was pale just looking at him.

Tails: Li Moon, I love you...and I always have.

Li Moon didn't know what to say. Tails had a tear slip down his eye.

Tails: I don't want to leave you now...I want to be with you...

Li Moon slowly walked over to him, and then she hugged him tight.

Li Moon: I can't believe that you're here, and have a shapeshifter!

Tails: It's a long story of how I got it.

Li Moon looked into Tails' eyes.

Tails: I'll never let go. I've wanted to do this for so long-

Then he locked lips with Li Moon's, shocking her, but she wasn't angry, she was happy because of this moment, they held the kiss for a bit of time before flopping onto a bed. After a moment, they separated and looked into each other's eyes.

Li Moon (smiling): Wow...

Tails: Li Moon, I just remembered...

He got up off the bed Li Moon did the same.

Tails (cont'd): Elias Acorn found a list that contains worshipers and supporters of the shapeshifters. Your name was on there.

Li Moon: What? I don't worship some beast-like creatures! I worship the Living God!

Tails: I know! I just knew you weren't a part of that list.

Li Moon: Ugghh! They got it wrong!

Tails: I know and now they-

Then they heard POLICE sirens from outside, they looked at each other of what to do next.

**End of chapter 10**

**AN: Okay, Tails has reached Li Moon, will they get out undetected? We'll find out!**


	11. Escape route

**AN: I don't own any of the characters!**

**Chapter 11 – Escape route**

**EXT. Main lobby – Night**

The Nadu police along with Elias was searching the building, and then Elias looked at the main desk's computer.

Elias: Room six seventy-two!

The police began running towards the elevator, while some help the knocked-out folks.

**INT. Li Moon's room – Night**

Tails and Li Moon just stood there as the sirens WAILED.

Li Moon: Why are they here?

Tails: Li Moon, Elias signed them on to eliminate those who worship and support the shapeshifters.

Li Moon's face froze as they looked at each other.

Tails: I have an idea! Come on!

Then they ran over to a window, Tails used the Kaftar to break it!

Li Moon: What're you doing?

Tails' body morphed into the Kaftar's and he grabbed the concrete wall on the outside, he stepped out and hung on the building.

**EXT. Outside – Night**

Tails hung on to the building like no problem, he reached his hand out to Li Moon.

Tails: Come on, the choppers are coming; I'll get you to safety.

Li Moon: Tails...I don't know...

Tails: They're going to kill you. Now come, please.

Li Moon looked at Tails, then she grabbed his huge Kaftar hand and he grasped her gently.

Tails: You may want to hold on tight.

Li Moon grasped the Kaftar body as Tails' head morphed into the Kaftar's head. Then the Kaftar leaped from the motel building and began to scamper across the other buildings while holding Li Moon.

**INT. Li Moon's room – Night**

The Nadu police came rushing in and yelling 'This is the police! Come out with your hands up!' No response, the police and Elias began searching, as they spread out Elias went over into the bedroom and he sees a window was blown out. He didn't know what happened, all he knew is that somehow Li Moon was gone.

**EXT. Police station – Night**

The police officers were monitoring the groups spread out, they were all in throughout India, and some Thailand police were also involved. A Nadu police officer looked up at the commander.

Police officer: We're ready, on your mark, commander.

There were screens of the police aiming at large groups of frightened people. There were 41 teams in all.

Commander: Fire.

Police officer: Fire!

Then on all of the screens, bullets went flying and people began dropping down instantly.

**EXT. Rooftops – Night**

The Kaftar stopped on a building top and sees the police killing a lot of people, Li Moon was shocked and saddened.

Li Moon (saddened): Why?

The Kaftar shook his head.

Kaftar: We better get to the airport, I booked flights for me and you.

Li Moon: To where?

Kaftar: London.

They looked at the police firing one more time before leaving.

**End of chapter 11**

**AN: Harsh, very harsh. Even though they escaped, what will happen next? What will happen if Sonic finds out about Tails being involved with the Kaftar?**


	12. A night in India

**I don't own any of the characters!**

**Chapter 12 – A night in India**

**EXT. Outside the Children's department – Night**

Bambi and Faline are waiting for Sonic to come pick them up. They were sitting on a bench looking up at the clear night. Then they saw shooting stars zip through the sky.

Bambi: Wow.

Faline: Cool.

Bambi looked at his wristwatch and asked: 'When's Sonic coming?'

Faline: They said that they were on their way.

Bambi: Oh yeah. That was some party, huh?

Faline: Yeah. The kids just love to play around.

They looked up into the sky again, then they heard a vehicle. They looked to their left and they see that a jeep is parking in the parking lot.

Faline: I think that's them.

They went over to the vehicle; Sally got out and greeted them.

Bambi (smiling): So, you decided to show up?

Sally (smiling): Yeah. It's so good to see you guys again!

Then she hugged both of them as the others got out.

Sonic (smiling): Well, how's the Bambster been doing here in India?

Bambi (smiling): Sonic, I've lived a dream!

Faline (smiling): I'm so happy to see all of you! And you know that kids can be a little icky sometimes.

Sonic (smiling): I know.

Bambi let go of Sally and noticed Tails wasn't with them.

Bambi: Sonic, what's with the police sirens wailing louder than usual?

Faline: Yeah. Is something going on?

Bambi: I also want to know where Tails is.

Sonic looked at Sally and she nodded her head, Sonic looked at the curious deer and said: 'Tails isn't with us, Elias brought us a message and Tails broke out and is lost somewhere. We couldn't find him.'

Bambi: What happened?

Sonic: Well, there's a concern that a shapeshifter known as the Kaftar is out there. We've been called to eliminate those who support and worship the Kaftar and other shapeshifters.

Faline: Shapeshifters? They're myths. And why would you kill people for just having another religion aside from the Truth?

Sonic: Because the Kaftar's real and Elias is out there right now to eliminate those who worship the shifters.

Knuckles: Speaking of Elias, shouldn't we get back to him?

Sonic: Yes Knux, let's move.

Elias (radio): Sonic? Sonic are you there?

Sonic grabbed his radio and said into it: 'Yes Elias I'm here.'

Elias (radio): Where are you?

Sonic: We've just met up with Bambi and Faline. Is something wrong?

Elias (radio): Sonic, get yourself over here pronto! Bring the two deer with you, the situation's urgent!

Sonic: What happened?

Elias (radio): Li Moon, the main target, she's gone some how!

Sonic: What?

Elias: Meet us at the base get there now! Out!

Then he was gone and Sonic put away the radio.

Bambi: Sonic?

Sonic: Bamb' get in the jeep; we gotta track down Li Moon. I'll explain later.

Then they got in the jeep with the two confused deer.

**EXT. A street – Night**

Tails is walking down a street with Li Moon, who had a hood over her head.

Li Moon: So where's the airport?

Tails: We've got two miles to get there.

Li Moon: Why don't you use the Kaftar?

Tails: Because the airport is guarded by the security and police guards, I don't want us to grab any attention. If we get caught I'll protect you and you'll do what I say. Do you understand?

Li Moon: Yes.

Tails: Good, let's move. Looks like the police have been marching throughout the city, keep yourself normal.

Li Moon: Okay.

Then he noticed Sonic's jeep driving down the road.

Tails: Hide!

Then they both ducked behind a dumpster in an alley, and then the jeep stopped on the other side of the street.

Li Moon: Now what? We're trapped.

Tails: I don't know, I'll put on my hood so they won't see us.

He put on his hood and said: 'Come on.' Then they cautiously began trotting down the street away from the police and the heroes. We join the heroes and Elias meets up with them.

Sonic: What's the haps?

Elias: Sonic, when we got to Li Moon's apartment she wasn't there.

Sonic: What?

Elias: Somehow, someone or something took her.

The police chief came over to them.

Chief: Elias.

Elias turned to face him and asked: 'Chief, what is it?'

Chief: We just got a report of a young red fox walking down the street with a purple hood.

Elias: Where?

Chief: I think just up the road.

Elias: What? Go and get that fox! Check it out!

Chief: Will do!

The chief went over to some officers and told them to get in their cars and move. The police began to do just that.

Bambi: Sonic, what were you gonna tell us?

Sonic just watched as the sirens WAILED and took off down the road. We join Tails and Li Moon; they heard the sirens and Tails took her into an ice cream shop.

**INT. Ice cream shop – Night**

Tails sat Li Moon down and gave her some money.

Tails: Act like a civilian, buy yourself an ice cream cone while I take care of them.

Li Moon: What're you gonna do?

Tails: For your protection, I'll cause a distraction so that we can get out of here.

Li Moon (unsure): All...all right...

Then Tails exited the shop so Li Moon could be out of danger.

**EXT. The street – Night**

Tails looked down the road to see the police cars approaching; he then hid in the shadows and jumped up to the roof using the Kaftar. The police cars kept coming as Tails watched, then at the right time he morphed into the Kaftar, swooped down and knocked two cars into a building, the officers weren't harmed. All of the police cars stopped and they all got out looking around.

Officer (in Indian): What was that?

They kept looking around very carefully, from BENEATH the road the Kaftar's huge hands came busting out knocking the cars into the air! The police began to freak out and people began running, then the last car that went flying BLEW UP! In the shop, Li Moon watched at what was happening, and then a HUGE hand punched threw the ceiling of the shop, grabbed Li Moon, and the Kaftar headed off to the airport. The police were shocked and confused at what had just happened.

**CUT TO: Police base – Night**

Sonic and friends are sitting at a table, explaining everything to Bambi and Faline.

Sonic: So, you see, Elias wanted us to come along and we did. We also have no idea where Tails is.

Bambi took in a deep breath and sighed.

Bambi: That's just sad…

Sonic: Yeah…and I'm also concerned about him and his health, he ran off into the wild.

Knuckles: Tails has been going through a tuff time now.

Sally: Sonic, I think we need to stop this right now. So we can find Tails.

Sonic: Good idea, I'll go talk to Elias about stopping this project.

Cream: It'll just get make him angry.

Sonic: I'll try to do my best at talking him out of it.

Then he got up to go talk to Elias.

Bambi: Sally.

Sally: Yes, Bamb'?

Bambi: I want you to know that I've been getting a tough feeling.

Sally: What's wrong?

Bambi: I don't think anything's wrong. It's just…I have a feeling that Tails may be closer than we think…

Sally: Hmmmmm…

**End of chapter 12**

**AN: Tails has escaped, will Sonic convince Elias out of this?**


	13. A promotion

**I don't own any of the characters!**

**Chapter 13 – A promotion**

**EXT. Main part of base – Night**

Elias and the officers are investigating for Li Moon .Sonic went over to Elias.

Sonic: Elias.

Elias: What is it, Sonic?

Sonic: Me and my friends aren't feeling right with this mission anymore. I want to put a stop to it at once.

Elias: Well, you can stop right now.

Sonic: What?

Elias: Sonic, if you're not feeling right with your position right now, why don't we send you out to investigate?

Sonic: Well, I was hoping to…

Elias: Here's the thing, we'll keep searching while you head out to find her. I also want you to do a good job too. No slacking off.

Sonic: But Elias…

Elias: Sonic, I now promote you to search for any fugitives. Let's move.

Nicole appeared beside them.

Elias: Oh look, you're back.

Nicole: I've got a reading on Li Moon.

Elias: You do? Where's she heading?

Nicole: Well, I saw that she was getting on a plane to London.

Sonic: London?

Nicole: Yes, and I was wondering who she was with too.

Sonic and Elias looked at each other.

Sonic: Who could it…?

Elias: I don't know.

He then went over to a table and picked up a radio.

Elias (into radio): Commander, we're continuing to London. We just learned that the target is heading in that direction. Contact the London police so we can meet up with them.

Commander (radio): Copy that.

Elias put the radio down and said to Sonic: 'What're you waiting for, Chinese New Year? Go! Go!' Sonic had no other option but to do that.

**End of chapter 13**

**AN: I know, short chapter, but we're not done with the story yet.**


	14. London

**I don't own any of the characters!**

**Chapter 14 - London**

**INT. Outside of base – Night**

Sally and the others were watching as the soldiers marched by, Sonic came over to them.

Sally: Any luck?

Sonic: He just promoted us to look for Li Moon while they investigate at the base.

Knuckles: What? I thought you stopped the mission!

Sonic: Well, I tried but he wouldn't let me.

Elias marched by them saying: 'Let's move! We're off to London!' The Sonic heroes just all looked at each other in frustration.

Bambi: London? Wait, I just remembered that Rudolph is doing a speech there at the new Creation Museum tomorrow morning.

Sonic: Really?

Amy: Maybe we should go meet with him. After all, we've been promoted, right?

Sonic (realizing): Yes, we have! We'll go meet them!

Then they went over to the jeep that was waiting for them.

**CUT TO: London – Sunrise**

We see the Big Ben and the city of London behind it, to the right across the river was the London Eye.

**INT. The Bloom Chester hotel lobby – Sunrise**

Tails and Li Moon were receiving maps of the city and the tourist attractions.

Li Moon (happy): This is so, cool! I've never been to London, or a fancy hotel!

Tails: I know, I'm relieved that we made it here safely.

Li Moon: Yeah me too. I don't see why Elias is doing all of this...

Tails: Yeah, I'm ashamed of him...Let's head up to that room I told you about. You're going to love it. And let's get outta sight before they get here...

Li Moon followed Tails into the elevator.

**CUT TO: 5****th**** floor – Sunrise**

Li Moon and Tails walk through the hallway, and they come up to room 503. Tails pulled out the key to the door and said: 'Prepare to be amazed.' He opened the door to the room.

**INT. Room 503 – Sunrise**

Li Moon gasped when she saw the luxury room, white floors, red walls and white ceilings were just part of the room. There was a small kitchen and a master bedroom. She turned to Tails and just kissed him. She let go of him and said: 'This is so cool! I've always wanted a room like this!'

Tails: I know. Come on.

They walked to a large window and snuggled against each other.

Li Moon: I can't believe you could afford this room.

Tails: It's something I'd do for someone I love.

Li Moon: What about your friends?

Tails froze, he thought about what they were doing and that they're on the mission with Elias too. Then he said: 'Maybe…I don't know…'

Li Moon: They're your friends, you would do something like this for them, right?

Tails: Oh…yeah I sure would.

Li Moon looked into his eyes and said: 'I thought you would.'

Tails: Yeah well…I don't know what to say right now…

Li Moon: Is something wrong?

Tails: No, no, I'm fine, I couldn't be better.

Li Moon let go of Tails and looked into his eyes.

Li Moon: I won't let you go.

Tails: Nor I, Li Moon.

After a moment of silence, Tails began walking to the exit.

Li Moon: Where're you going?

Tails: I've got something to do. After all, I need to protect you. Just go relax in the hot bath or something, I'll be back soon.

Li Moon: Alright, foxy. I'll do that.

Tails smiled as he went out the door as Li Moon looked out the window, wondering what's up with him.

**EXT. Hallway - Sunrise**

Tails closed the door behind him and he examined a radar, he spots two Chaos Emeralds in the city, they're being transported to safety from the evil hands out there.

Tails: I can use those. I do need to protect Li Moon.

With that, he left to go find the Chaos Emeralds.

**EXT. London police department – Sunrise**

Sonic and friends are waiting for Elias to come.

Bambi: So, Sonic, what's the plan?

Sonic: Well, we're going to sneak out while we're pretending to search for Li Moon, when we do, we'll go get Rudolph so we can stop this once and for all.

Amy: I can't wait to see the new museum.

Faline: Neither can I.

Then Elias walked to the heroes.

Elias: You paged me?

Sonic: Yeah we sure did. We were going out to find Li Moon so we can eliminate her.

Elias: Good choice, we'll send you out in the eastern part of London. I want you guys to investigate carefully.

Sonic: You got it, Elias.

They began to leave.

Elias: Oh, and one more thing.

They stopped and looked back at him.

Elias: I don't want any slacking off, I'll know if you do start slacking.

Sonic: Yes sir.

Then they went outside to go find Rudolph of course.

**EXT. Outside London police department – Sunrise**

Sonic and friends are walking to a black truck to ride to the new museum. Then a police officer came over to them.

Officer: Sonic, we're currently looking for Tails, just like the Ugandan and Indian police wanted.

Sonic: You are? But wasn't he in the Ugandan wilderness?

Officer: Yes. But Elias was concerned about the mysterious figure with her that Nicole saw.

Sonic: Do you think that's Tails?

Officer: Yes, and we've been hoping to find him in this city. After all, he doesn't seem to have booked any flights right now.

Sonic: Well, can you let us know if he does?

Officer: We sure can. In addition to that, we haven't found a trace of Li Moon anywhere.

Knuckles: Uh…you haven't?

Officer: No. We've got police all over the place, but no leads.

Sonic rubbed the back of his head and said 'Well, we gotta go. Duty calls.'

Officer: Have a good one.

Then the heroes entered the truck. Sonic got in the driver's seat and cranked the truck up.

Sally: Sonic, they're trying to find Tails.

Sonic: I know, I can't wait to see him again.

Then they drove off.

**End of chapter 14**

**AN: Clever aren't they? But just HOW clever? And will Tails get the Chaos Emeralds? We'll find out.**


	15. A museum's opening and a beast's attack

**I don't own any of the characters!**

**Chapter 15 – A museum's opening and a beast's attack**

**CUT TO: London Street – Day**

Tails is walking down a street that had quite a bit of people, he then opened his mouth and began to lick his sharp tooth as he walked past two officers. One officer got the other officer's attention and said: 'Isn't that Tails?' Tails looked back at them.

Officer 2: That's him.

They began to go after him.

Officer: Hey you! Stop!

But Tails began running and he ducked into a grocery store.

**INT. Grocery store – Day**

The two officers came in and began looking around the store; some people began watching them as they walked.

Officer: You take the left aisles, and I'll take the right.

The other officer nodded as they began looking around. After a moment, they began to notice that the FLOOR was making noises! Then it came from the CEILING! The officers were cautious now and they began to spread out a little. Then they noticed that a part of the ceiling was moved! One officer grabbed a ladder and began to climb up, when he reached the open ceiling; he pulled out his flashlight and sees nothing that resembled a fox. The other officer then saw a lump in the floor with a crack, he grabbed a metal pole and began to walk to it, and he didn't notice that something was moving! Two security guards came to check what was going on, the officer was right at the lump and then a HUGE HAND punched him back to the door screaming! People began to panic and run.

Security guard: It's in the floor!

Then the Kaftar's HUGE hand came out from under the floor and then came out another! Then the upper half of the Kaftar looked at the people who ran off screaming.

Officer: Fire!

They began shooting the beast but there wasn't any affect! The bullets kept bouncing off and the Kaftar turned to face them. He ROARED and then punched them away and jumped up through the ceiling to the outside!

**EXT. Outside – Day**

The Kaftar began running down the street while knocking over cars, making their alarms go off, the police tried to get a view, but the beast had already went around the corner.

**EXT. London Street – Day**

Sonic and friends parked their truck behind a whole bunch of cars that seemed to go on forever. When they got out, they were quite surprised at the line.

Sally: Looks like about everyone got the invitations.

Knuckles: Looks like it.

Sonic: Come on, we gotta go get Rudolph.

Amy: Let's do it.

We look back at the truck and then we hear Elias' voice: 'Sonic, Sonic, are you there? Sonic?' We join the heroes again and it was a long line of cars from the end of the street to a building in the far distance.

Cream: I can't wait to see Rudolph again. We haven't seen him in a long time.

Sonic: It's part of mission's work.

**CUT TO: Outside museum – Day**

There's a large group of people, thousands of them. Sonic and friends just stopped when they reached the very edge of the group.

Knuckles: I think we're a little late.

Sally looked at her watch and said: 'Nope, we're on time. It's almost eleven.'

Then we see a person walk onto the stage that had a long red ribbon across it. The man got up to the mike and said: 'Welcome everyone.' Everyone cheered and the heroes joined in.

Man: Our special guest Rudolph will be joining us at the mike here shortly, but let's stop for a prayer to our Savior. Let's pray.

Then everyone bowed their heads and closed their eyes.

Man: Our Heavenly Father, we come here today to celebrate the opening of the new creation museum. We all pray that it'll change millions of lives and for it to build people's faith. Thank you for the generous support we received to make this museum possible, in the Name of Jesus. Amen.

Then everyone cheered as the man left, the heroes smiled as they looked onto the crowd. Then we see a slender female reindeer, in a body like Faline's, approaching the heroes from behind.

Female reindeer: Hey guys.

They turned to see her and Sally smiled and said: 'Zoey.'

Zoey (smiling): Hey.

Sally and Zoey hugged each other and then Sonic said: 'How's Rudolph?'

Zoey: He's doing fine. He's a little nervous but I'm sure he'll do good.

Sally: We came here to see him.

Zoey: Good. I gotta go, I've gotta be on stage with Rudolph.

Sonic: Okay, we'll see you.

Zoey began walking away and said: 'You'll see me closer than you think.' Sonic was confused; he shrugged and looked back at his friends.

Sonic (smiling): This is going to be awesome!

Sally: It sure is.

Then they looked onto the stage and see Rudolph who had a slender body like Bambi's. Zoey was already on stage and she looked like she was whispering into Rudolph's ear. Everyone CHEERED as Rudolph approached the mike, he smiled as he looked onto the crowd, after a few moments the crowd began to settle down and Rudolph was ready to give his speech.

Rudolph: Hello people of London!

Everyone CHEERED again as Rudolph straighten himself up.

Rudolph: We're all here to gather for one of the most exciting events in this city. Here, we've built a new museum that features the newest discoveries of science and history. We also added a Café so people can hear the Gospel and the newest discoveries to build their faith; you can also take a 3-D tour of our universe and through the historical times. The new museum is to be a great way to spread out the Word. I would hereby announce that the ribbon cutting is ready to begin! But, before I cut the ribbon, I want to recognize some very special friends. Those who love, care, and fight for this world, I would like for Sonic and his friends to join me up here on stage right now!

Sonic and friends were stunned to hear that. The crowd made a path for them to get to the stage easier, they walked down the path and people began CHEERING and clapping for them. When they reached the stage, they were stunned at the large crowd. Rudolph came over to them and greeted them.

Sonic: Hey, Rudolph, we got something…

Rudolph (smiling): It's nice to see you too, let's cut this ribbon.

Zoey came over to them and she had the big scissors.

Rudolph (into mike): These are the heroes of our planet! We owe them great gratitude for everything they've done for us, and for what God's done for us. Now for the ribbon cut!

He got right by Sonic who was trying to be cool.

Rudolph: Okay guys, on "three" we'll cut this ribbon.

Sonic: Rudolph, the Kaftar is…

Rudolph: Get ready Sonic.

They all got next to each other in a line and Rudolph counted from one to three, then they cut the ribbon in two and the crowd CHEERED.

Man: Ladies and gentlemen! The Institute of Creation museum is now open! Please enter!

In the back of the crowd stood ELIAS! Who was tempered by Sonic and friends. Nicole was just smiling at what was going on.

Nicole: Man, Sonic's gotta be digging this.

Elias just left in disgrace, Nicole turned to see him, and on stage, Sonic is giving the 'thumbs up' sign. We see Nicole coming up to Elias who was upset.

Nicole (to Elias): Hey, hey, are you okay?

Elias: Yeah, I'm fine.

Then in the cheering crowd came screaming, Nicole and Elias looked up to see the KAFTAR scampering on top of cars and buses, the entire crowd turned to see the beast running, it narrowly missed the people on the road as it charged through the crowd. Sonic and friends were stunned as the beast continued on and going around the corner.

**EXT. London Street – Day**

We see police officers loading up two bags that seemed to glow because of a jewel's light. They put them into a silver armor truck that was severely equipped. As they loaded up the bags, the KAFTAR was on the buildings! His hands were touching a building on the opposite sides as he continued to crawl to the truck! A police officer shut the door and the truck took off down the road. The Kaftar continued to reach another building and another as it made it's way to the truck, then when it was close enough it jumped off, morphed back into Tails and landed on top of the truck!

**INT. Armored truck – Day**

The officer is driving the truck and sees a shadow lump into the KAFTAR on the roof! He was alarmed and alerted the officer in the back, but it was too late. The Kaftar's FIST pounded threw the truck roof, the officer in the back pulled out a shotgun but the Kaftar already lunged into the truck, knocking the officer into the front seat! The Kaftar took the bags and jumped out of the truck!

**EXT. Outside – Day**

The Kaftar jumped off the truck and broke through a Route master Bus, Sonic the Hedgehog was heading to the bus as fast as he could, he did a somersault as he was about to land in the bus.

**INT. 2****nd**** floor of bus – Day**

The Kaftar was back into Tails' form, but he was more muscled up and a bit taller, he had the bags opened and there were two chaos emeralds, he closed the bags up and then Sonic landed right behind him! Tails whirled to see his friend, who was greatly shocked.

Sonic (shocked): Tails? What are…

Tails faced his blue friend and said: 'I don't want to hurt you. Leave right now.'

Sonic (shocked): Tails, why on…why do you…just give me those bags.

Tails: All right then…

Instead of giving him the bags he threw two punches, Sonic dodged both and he punched Tails in the chest, but it did nothing to Tails, but it paralyzed Sonic standing up.

Sonic: Uh oh…

Tails morphed his right fist into the Kaftar's fist! Then he PUNCHED Sonic out of the bus!

**EXT. Outside – Day**

Sonic tumbled from the bus and fell onto the road; he quickly recovered and began to run after the bus. Due to traffic, he had trouble getting back. Then Shadow the Hedgehog jumped from out of nowhere firing his chaos spear onto Tails, who's body was the Kaftar's, he landed on the opposite side as the head of Tails morphed into the Kaftar's. Shadow threw some punches and chaos spear but the Kaftar punched him off the bus and up a building! The Kaftar jumped after him, Sonic was stunned at this, he followed the two that were fighting, knowing he'll have to fight his best friend.

End of chapter 15

**AN: Oh my gosh! Sonic and Shadow vs. Tails! What could go wrong has gone wrong now! I know the scene is similar to Spider-Man 3, I just like that movie, anyway, we'll see what happens in the next chapter! Solar out!**


	16. An England fight

**I don't own any of the characters, and these places in London are real.**

**Chapter 16 – An England fight**

**EXT. London fight scene – Day**

The Kaftar along with Shadow were fighting each other as they tore across a building, the Kaftar SLASHED at Shadow's face but missed, Sonic joined in and they were fighting crazily. The Kaftar jumped onto another building and Sonic followed. Then the beast stretched out his ARM! It went was past Sonic, who was stunned and then the fist came back and PUNCHED Sonic! It sent him flying, then the Kaftar knocked Shadow away, and Sonic came back and did a spin dash on the beast, he was knocked onto another building and he used his LEG to knock Sonic onto the road! The Kaftar jumped onto Shadow, but he fired a chaos spear, knocking the Kaftar off his target. Shadow jumped after him and began punching the beast. They tumbled down a building and the Kaftar knocked Shadow into the road, grabbed the top of a building, and went back up! Sonic followed he did several homing attacks and threw punches. As the Kaftar and Sonic fought each other, they went into the Waterloo train station!

**INT. Waterloo station – Ongoing**

The two creatures CRASHED through the ceiling making the citizens panic. Sonic recovered and faced the Kaftar, who charged almost immediately. Sonic and the Kaftar began crashing around the station; Sonic was punched upward to the ceiling, grabbed and thrown by the Kaftar into the central clock of the station. Sonic was weak and vulnerable, as he began to get up the Kaftar was right above him! Before the beast could do anything, Shadow burst in and punched the Kaftar through the wall and to the outside!

**EXT. Outside – Ongoing**

Shadow was glowing red and then he shouted out: 'Chaos blast!' then a red blast came out of him, when it cleared the Kaftar had no damage! He jumped towards Shadow and threw him up into the sky; he jumped up, pounded Shadow back to the ground and was knocked away by Sonic. The Kaftar managed to recover and they landed on a passing train onto the SEML viaduct. Sonic and the Kaftar fought viscously on top of the train, Sonic avoided a punch from the Kaftar and he knocked him off balance. But the Kaftar recovered immediately and knocked Sonic into the train! The people panicked as Sonic went back out to fight the Kaftar, then the beast was blasted away by Shadow again and then they began fighting crazily and they were heading to London County Hall! Shadow and the werehyena were furious with each other, the Kaftar saw police cars off in the distance, Sonic came up to Shadow's side and said: 'This guy's tough. We better finish this.' Shadow nodded and they grabbed each other's hands and began twirling around as a tornado as balls! The Kaftar watched them and he was knocked away several times, he grabbed the clock on the county hall, grabbed the two hedgehogs and THREW them towards the London Eye! Sonic hit the center of the Ferris wheel as Shadow hit a higher part of it. The Kaftar LUNGED at them; Sonic did a back flip off the wheel as the Kaftar's fist went into the Ferris wheel! The Kaftar growled as it pulled it's fist out of the Eye. Then the upper half of the Eye began to fall! Shadow noticed it and went under the falling part of the Eye, he managed to catch it and stabilize it in his grip before it even touched the River of Thames. As Shadow went to go find a place to lay the upper half down, Sonic and the Kaftar kept on fighting. They jumped onto a boat that was crossing the Thames River, the Kaftar knocked Sonic away and he followed him! Then the Kaftar came up to Sonic and knocked him up to the roof of the Palace of Westminster. Sonic was ticked off at the Kaftar, who jumped up towards him; Sonic knocked him onto the other side using a spin dash. He charged at the Kaftar and threw a bunch of punches and homing attacks. Then the Kaftar GRABBED Sonic, who was high in the air, then he THREW Sonic onto the top of Big Ben! The antenna was greatly knocked off balance but was still attached to the tower. Sonic then was vulnerable again and he laid down on as the Kaftar was lunging at him! Then Shadow knocked him away and the Kaftar landed on the clock tower. Shadow landed right in front of the Kaftar but was knocked away by his FIST and then he punched him again, and then another time with his opposite fist, Shadow was on the clock glass now, then the Kaftar POUNDED Shadow into the clock making the bell chime! Then the Kaftar went back up to Sonic and landed right on top of him, but his body was a bit swelled down as he landed on Sonic, then his head morphed back into Tails. Sonic looked into the vengeful fox's eyes. The police were surrounding the tower on the ground and the chief said: 'Hold fire.'

Sonic: We can find a different way to settle this.

Tails: You're so right. I'm thinking…betrayal. Kinda like you betrayed me.

Sonic felt guilty for what Tails had just said.

Tails (cont'd): Do you remember? Do you remember what you've done to me?

Sonic: Tails, I never meant for any of this to happen.

Tails: Sure you didn't, you're not anything worth having now hedgehog.

Sonic: How could you say that? We're like brothers, buddy. Remember?

Tails: You were never my brother, or friend, or acquaintance. You're a liar, a bully, and a betrayer.

Sonic (upset): That's not true! Think of what you're doing! We want…

Tails (upset): I know what you want! You want to kill my girl! In addition to that, I've found a TRUE friend that knows my REAL problems and will HELP instead of betraying me!

Sonic (upset): What friend?

Tails (angry): None of your concern!

Sonic: Tails, that's the Nightfall creature you have.

Tails (angry): SHUT IT! I've heard enough out of you! I'm going to do something that…

We go down to the street, the policemen, Elias and Sonic's friends were watching as the beast stood over Sonic. Knuckles pulled out a pair of binoculars, after looking up he was stunned.

Knuckles: Oh, my gosh, that's Tails.

Rudolph: What?

Rudolph took the binoculars from him, looked up to see Tails in the Kaftar's body, and Tails was scolding at Sonic. He put them down and said: 'What on earth is that?'

Knuckles: I think that's the Nightfall creature that we've been told about.

Rudolph: The Nightfall creature? What's that?

Knuckles: Oh, that's a werehyena that's believed to be worse than a werewolf…and that's what Sonic was trying to tell you at the ceremony.

We join Sonic and Tails just when Tails was about to finish.

Tails: -you're nothing hedgehog! I don't love you! I've had talked to you long enough.

Sonic: Tails!

Tails' eyes were getting glossier and his iris was getting darker. Fangs grew out.

Tails: You're trying to make me lose my girl, and now I'm gonna make you lose yours.

Sonic was getting very angry at the rebellious sidekick, inside the clock tower Shadow was aiming his hand up at the uneven spire of the clock tower, it looked as if he wanted the chaos spear to reflect off it and hit Tails. We join Sonic again and Tails said: 'How's that sound, rat-hog?' Shadow aimed at the spire as Tails morphed completely back into the Kaftar, he raised his CLAWS in the air and ROARED. Then Shadow fired the chaos spear and it hit the Kaftar in the back! He whirled around and roared, Sonic punched him, the Kaftar ROARED in Sonic's face! Sonic punched the Kaftar and they began to tumble down the tower! Sonic threw another punch, then the Kaftar punched him back, they tussled as they fell, then the Kaftar grabbed Sonic and KICKED him towards the ground! Then stretched his arm and grabbed the tower as he went back up to the top to take care of Shadow. Knuckles managed to catch Sonic before he hit the ground.

Sonic: Thanks Knux.

Then another side of the tower RIPPED open, and the bell came out and tumbled across the street and the Kaftar punched Shadow right into a building! The Kaftar landed on the ground and faced the police. Elias was stunned to see the beast up close like this.

Elias: Fire!

Then they all fired at the Kaftar, but the bullets were bouncing off! Elias went over to the chief and said: 'Find out where he's staying, search maximally.' The chief said yes as the bullets kept flying. Everyone was stunned that the bullets weren't taking affect on the Kaftar, even the machine guns didn't do any good.

Kaftar: You're all traitors! Forced to fight against the willing! You're not the part of this world! The dark shall prevail! The friends that betrayed you were never friends! They shall all perish and bow before me!

He then sensed something, he heard Elias whispering to the chief about where he was staying, and that they've found Li Moon. The Kaftar ROARED and it got on all fours and began to scamper back to the hotel! Elias was angry when he saw that.

Elias (to officers): He heard us! HE HEARD US! GO! Go after him now!

Then multiple police cars took off after the Kaftar, Sonic and friends were absolutely stunned at what just happened. We join the Kaftar as it scampered down the streets, and after a while, he jumped up to a certain building.

**INT. Room 503 – Day**

The Kaftar CRASHED through the window sending a lot of debris across the room. Li Moon came out of the bedroom to see the Kaftar.

Kaftar: Li Moon we've been compromised, we gotta go.

Li Moon ran over to him and grasped his body, and then the Kaftar jumped outside**.**

**EXT. Outside – Day**

The Kaftar had Li Moon in his grasp and then the police were below them and they began firing! The Kaftar took off; the police chased them down the streets as the Kaftar jumped from building to building. Then the Kaftar did a move and he was gone from the police's view. Elias Acorn was in a police car and he had an angry look knowing that Li Moon is with the Kaftar.

Elias (to officer): Get the main facility to search for them. I also want to meet the hedgehog about slacking off**.**

Officer: Yes sir.

The police cars kept driving down the road after the Kaftar.

**End of chapter 16**

**AN: Ohhhh, yeah it's getting good now. Told ya! See ya next time! Solar out!**


	17. Unplanned help

**I don't own any of the characters!**

**Chapter 17 – Unplanned help**

**EXT. Outside of the Palace of Westminster – Afternoon**

Sonic and friends are just frozen at what had just happened.

Bambi: Sonic, Tails is…

Sonic: I know…this has gone too far…

Rudolph: Sonic, why didn't you choose what he wanted?

Sonic was clueless, then he just walked off in frustration. Sally followed him and began talking to him. Knuckles shook his head in frustration.

Knuckles: We shouldn't have taken on the mission.

Rudolph: I don't know what mission it is, but I'm sure you should've listened to Tails, and if it weren't for your negative decision, none of this would've happened.

They all knew Rudolph was right.

Faline: Well, what do you think you should do about this?

Knuckles then thought of something.

Knuckles: We'll confront Elias and shut this operation down, and then we'll make things right with Tails. Then somehow or another we'll get that beastie off him and things will be normal again.

Bambi: Good idea.

Faline: Where's the base located at?

Knuckles: Not too far from here, we'll go right now.

Elias (radio): Someone please pick up the radio!

Bambi picked it up and said: 'We're here, Elias.'

Elias (radio): Get yourselves down to the base immediately! We're going full coverage on the search!

Then he hung up and Bambi looked at his friends.

Amy: Alright, let's go.

Rudolph: You guys go, I'm going back to pick up Zoey. I'll join you guys soon.

Knuckles: All right, let's move it out.

**CUT TO: Northeastern London - Afternoon**

Rudolph is driving a jeep down the street trying to find his hotel, and then he stopped at a red light and sees a silhouette of Li Moon go into an alley. He pulled over and parked the jeep at a bookstore, he got out of the vehicle and ran to where he saw the silhouette.

**INT. Alley – Afternoon**

Rudolph doesn't see Li Moon but he continues on, then he bumped into someone in the dark and she jumped. Rudolph jumped back some and he comes face to face with Li Moon.

Li Moon (surprised): Rudolph?

Rudolph: Hey Li Moon. Wait, where's Tails?

Li Moon: I can't say where he is. You shouldn't have even found me.

Rudolph: Relax, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm trying to help.

Li Moon: Help?

Rudolph: Yes, Sonic and the others are going to tell Elias that the mission's gone too far and that they want to help you and Tails.

Li Moon: So, you know what the truth is and what's not about the mission?

Rudolph: Yes. I wanna help, but I need to know where you are so we can make things right with Tails again. I know it'll be tough to do so, but I'm sure we can do it.

Li Moon began to think about what she should do, she began thinking hard and after a few moments, she said: 'We're in this area that's one mile away from here, to the northeast, and there you'll see a brick hotel marked 'The Milestone hotel' and we'll be on floor 2 with the room number five.'

Rudolph: Got it. That's a low-profile hotel, isn't it?

Li Moon: Yes it is. It's an abandoned hotel.

Rudolph: I'm going to get Zoey and explain to her about this whole thing. Then I'll come back with Sonic and the others to make things right.

Li Moon: Okay, here's a paper to let you know where we are in case you forget.

She handed him a piece of paper, he said 'goodbye' to her, and then he left to go get Zoey.

**End of chapter 17**

**AN: So, Rudolph's helping now? What will Tails think? Solar out!**


	18. Busted

**I don't own any of the characters!**

**Chapter 18 - Busted**

**CUT TO: London police station – Evening**

The heroes are walking in to the meeting room of the police station, where Elias and the officers were sitting at, as the heroes sat down, Sonic and Knuckles stood up over Bambi and Amy. Elias finished his coffee and asked: 'Why on earth did you slack off?'

Sonic: We wanted to meet up with Rudolph so we can…

Elias: Stop. I told you to follow up on Li Moon, and what did you do? You go to the creation museum that's way off your search area. Speaking of Rudolph where is the little guy?

Sonic: Elias, this mission's gone too far, we want to…

Elias: When I tell you guys to do something you DO IT never slack off.

Knuckles (angry): Look here dimwit! We've had enough of this trashy mission that's done nothing but kill folks!

Elias: What? This mission is for the good of the people we never let some dumb evil overtake the world!

Sonic: We should've just defeated the Kaftar instead of killing folks!

Bambi (to Elias): You should be arrested for committing federal crimes!

Elias: Enough all of you!

He stood up in anger at them.

Elias: You've signed on to this mission and you WILL continue on, as for Tails he needs to be eliminated too!

Sonic was ticked off when he heard that.

Sonic (yelling): No Elias! That's going too darn far! Tails should be RESCUED and not killed!

Faline: Why don't you think of the better ways to do things?

Elias (angry): How DARE you reject your king's orders! Li Moon and Tails are nothing but supporters for the Kaftar and they shall be eliminated!

Cream: Listen to you being such a jerk to our friends!

Elias (angry): I gave you orders and you will obey them!

Shadow: What's the point of even trying to eliminate them? What good will it do?

Elias: You SHUT UP!

Shadow: NO! I have no right to be silent in front of a dummy that wants to kill folks that have done nothing wrong! In addition, the Kaftar must be overtaking Tails right now; we should all know that the shapeshifters wait until the perfect time to strike.

Sonic: Shadow, how do you know about that?

Shadow: I've been searching and looking for things that may have something to do with the shapeshifters, and they were quite interesting.

Elias: What'd you find?

Shadow just ignored him, he looked at Sonic and said: 'They are scattered across the whole globe, the Kaftar's not the only one. There's the werewolf named Tokuta, and a werebear named Whittelocke.'

Knuckles: I've never heard of a werebear.

Shadow: I thought not, there's more than them, but they were the only two names I could remember of a single shapeshifter.

Sonic: A single shapeshifter?

Shadow: Yes and there's one on there with all of the shapeshifters combined named Ulitanium. It's unknown what it looks like because he's never come out before.

Elias: Sonic, get yourselves in action and eliminate Tails and Li Moon! NOW!

They all just bore complaints at Elias, then they got up and Sonic said: 'Come on, guys, we're going to rescue Tails.'

Elias: Whoa, there Sonic, you're not going anywhere.

Then the door CLOSED and then a steel wall covered it! The windows began sealing up.

Sonic: Elias, what're you doing?

Elias: You're captives now, and I'll use you to take out the two foxes.

Shadow LUNGED at Elias but an officer struck Shadow with a taser and he was knocked out. The officers began handcuffing the heroes.

**EXT. Outside the police station – Evening**

Rudolph is with Zoey and when they came up to the windows of the meeting room, they see the officers cuffing Bambi and Cream. They noticed that the heroes are being held captive.

Elias: Go and find Rudolph and his doefriend. Make sure they don't find Tails or Li Moon!

Rudolph and Zoey were horrified and then they ran off. After running for a while, they ducked into a post office.

**INT. Post office – Evening**

Rudolph and Zoey were panting as they sat down in the office.

Zoey: Why are they capturing them?

Rudolph: I don't know, but I think that Elias is ticked off at them.

Zoey: So what do we do now?

Rudolph began thinking and then he remembered the paper Li Moon gave him.

Rudolph: We go find Tails.

Zoey: What? Don't you know what he is?

Rudolph: Tails isn't the Kaftar, he owns the Kaftar. But I think something's quite wrong with him.

Zoey: What do you mean?

Rudolph: I think the Kaftar might be overtaking him. We had better go right now.

Zoey: Do you know where they are?

Rudolph: Yes. Li Moon gave me a piece of paper to let us know where they're hiding.

Zoey: You met up with Li Moon?

Rudolph: Yes, come on let's go.

They went out of the post office.

**EXT. Outside of post office – Evening**

Rudolph and Zoey are looking around for a vehicle to ride in, and then they see a motorcycle and the owner near it. They went over to him, when they reached him; Rudolph asked if they could borrow his motorcycle for a while.

Man: Sure, just bring it back once you're done.

Rudolph: Thanks.

Rudolph and Zoey got on the motorcycle, Rudolph cranked it up and they took off down the street.

**AN: So, this has gone a little off-key, Rudolph and Zoey both have to push the junk out of Tails to help his friends. What will happen next? And just so you know, the Rudolph characters are off the 1998 Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer movie remake.**


	19. A grudge is a powerful thing

**I don't own any of the characters!**

**Chapter 19 – A grudge is a powerful thing**

**CUT TO: The Milestone hotel – Night**

The two reindeer pulled up next to the hotel that was eerie and creepy looking.

Rudolph: That's the hotel.

Zoey: What? That hotel's been abandoned. Are you sure that this is the place?

Rudolph: Yep, this was abandoned back in the 70s.

Zoey: Okay, let's just find them and get out of here, it's giving me the creeps.

Rudolph: What's the matter, Zoey? Scared of the ghosts?

Then he said in a ghostly tone: 'Woooooooooooooo!'

Zoey: Rudolph!

Rudolph just laughed.

Rudolph got off of the motorcycle, went up to the hotel and stopped at the door. It looked even creepier up close, he was nervous and he didn't notice Zoey behind him. She reached for him and yelled: 'Gotcha!' Rudolph jumped out of his skin while accidentally knocking the door down. He turned to face his giggling doefriend.

Zoey (giggling): That was payback.

Rudolph: Gee thanks…

**INT. Milestone hotel – Main lobby - Night**

Rudolph stepped into the hotel and the lobby was will with dust and cobwebs.

Rudolph: Jeez, this is a real dump.

Zoey came in and was disgusted at the hotel, they began walking around and there were some holes in the ceiling. They were scared but they continued on, then they heard a ROAR! They stopped immediately and began to hear eerie sounds.

Rudolph (whispering): I think it's Tails trying to scare us away.

Zoey slowly nodded as the sounds continued, they slowly walked step by step and the floor creaked on each step. After a while searching in the darkness the sounds stopped, the wind howled as it blew into the hotel, they stopped and looked around then suddenly something SNATCHED Rudolph up to the second floor!

**INT. Second floor – Night**

There were dimly lit lights and the figure punched Rudolph onto the other side of the hallway. Then Rudolph began to get up and he came face to face with the Kaftar!

Rudolph: Tails! Stop! This isn't you! Just let me explain things.

Kaftar: You're all traitors, you don't care. AAAAAAAAAA!

Rudolph: Tails, no! I'm here to help you!

Li Moon (O.S.): Tails! Stop it!

The Kaftar turned to face Li Moon who came out of her hiding spot.

Kaftar: Li Moon, get back.

Li Moon: No! He's not here to hurt us, he wants to help us.

Kaftar: Then how did he find us?

Li Moon: I told him where we were!

The Kaftar got off of Rudolph and began walking towards Li Moon who had no fear of him. The Kaftar was standing right in front of Li Moon and then he said: 'Why did you tell him where we were?'

Li Moon: I had to do something; we've got to put a stop to what Elias is doing.

Kaftar: They're all traitors!

Li Moon: No they're not, Sonic and your friends have nothing to do with this, what good does it do you just to have revenge against them? If you lay a hand on Rudolph, you'll have to get through me first.

The Kaftar was shocked when he heard that, his head morphed back into Tails' head and he looked at her in confusion, he looked at Rudolph who was brushing the dust off. Then Tails looked back at Li Moon and asked: 'Do you trust him?' Li Moon walked over to Rudolph and wrapped her arms around him.

Li Moon: With my life.

Tails began calming down as his body swelled back down to his original body. Rudolph went over to Tails.

Rudolph: Hi Tails.

Tails: Hi. It's been a long time hasn't it?

Rudolph: You bet. I missed you.

Tails: Me too.

Rudolph: Tails, I know you've been through a lot lately, but I want you to let all of the fury go so that you can be normal again.

Tails: My friends don't care for us.

Rudolph: Of course, they do Tails, they just put it in wrong the first time, and you can't just turn your back on them like that. They had nothing to do with all this; they want to help you with your problems and for you to let the tight grudge go. I hate it when anyone lives one second with revenge their hearts. It's a poisoning and it can take you over. Before you know it, it'll turn you into something ugly.

Tails: I want the authorities to know that Li Moon's innocent and that Elias should be arrested.

Rudolph: Tails, the grudge that you hold now is a powerful one, let it go, it's blinded you. I'm here for you buddy, and I want you back to your cheerful and happy self. God wants you to let go of everything that's worthless, your anger, revenge, and hatred of your friends. I love you Tails, and so do your friends.

Tails began tearing up and he hugged Rudolph.

Tails (sobbing): Oh Rudolph, I've been through too much…why would this happen? It's just not fair! All of the thoughts, the Kaftar, everything!

Rudolph began comforting Tails and whispered Bible verses that tell him that God is the Father and that he cares for you and he'll never let you go. When they let go Rudolph said: 'Tails, I came here because Elias has your friends as prisoners!'

Tails: What?

Rudolph: I came here to help you and I was hoping that you'll save them. Will you do it?

Tails: I will now.

Rudolph: Alright, let's move it.

Li Moon: Stairs are this way.

As they began walking, Tails heard something.

Kaftar (V.O.): What are you doing?

Tails: I'm going to do what's right, and besides my friends know what my problems really are.

Kaftar (V.O.): The darkness shall prevail over you.

Tails: Listen Kaftar! My friends are in danger! I'm saving them whether you like it or not.

Kaftar (V.O.): There shall be no mercy or peace.

**EXT. Main lobby – Night**

Zoey came over to Rudolph and hugged him.

Zoey: I thought you were gone!

Rudolph: I'm not, let's go!

Then the four heroes went out of the abandoned hotel.

**End of chapter 19**

**AN: So, the two reindeer, or one managed to push the junk out so Tails could go help his friends. But, it seems that the Kaftar's not too happy about this. What will happen next?**


	20. Breaking out

**I don't own any of the characters!**

**Chapter 20 – Breakout**

**CUT TO: Cell room - London police station – Night**

The heroes were cuffed up in a cell that was impenetrable for them to break out of; Sonic was ashamed at all that had happened in the last two days. He felt emotional and some tears slipped out of his eyes.

Sonic (to himself): What were you thinking, dummy? There was no point of this mission, and now look.

He looked up at his cuffed up friends who were saddened too, Shadow was furious at Elias.

Sonic (to himself cont'd): I've brought consequences because of a stupid king that thinks he has control of the whole world.

Sonic looked at his feet that were also chained up, he began whining a little bit.

Knuckles: Sonic?

Sonic looked at Knuckles with teared up eyes.

Knuckles: You okay?

Sonic: No…look at what I brought upon us; I should've listened to Tails and not the stupid king. I don't think we'll ever get out of this one.

Knuckles: So that's that?

Sonic: Yep.

**EXT. Outside the police station - Night**

Rudolph, Zoey, Li Moon and Tails were in disguises to keep themselves from being noticed, they wore hoods over their heads and they were in black clothes.

Rudolph: You guys remember the plan?

Tails: Yeah, I'll be the one to get the main control room, right?

Rudolph: Yes, and Zoey will be the one distracting the officers while Li Moon and I go in to free them.

Zoey: How am I gonna stall'em again?

Rudolph: It doesn't matter, just keep them entertained or something, like juggle on a balancing stick on a barrel or two.

Zoey: Rudolph.

Rudolph: Just do something okay? Now let's get moving, or we'll be noticed.

They started marching in while Tails heard the Kaftar say: 'They shall be your prey before you know it.'

Tails (nervous): Rudolph.

Rudolph: Yeah Tails?

Tails (nervous): I need you to come over here for a minute.

Rudolph went over to Tails while they walked to the police station.

Rudolph: What is it, Tails?

Tails (nervous): Rudolph, ever since I received the Kaftar, he's been communicating to be by speaking through my mind.

Rudolph: What're you talking about?

Tails (nervous): I don't know, I think something's gonna happen. I don't want to hurt anyone.

Rudolph: Tails, I don't know what you're talking about, but try to control that vengeance of yours.

Tails (nervous): I know, but he's threatening me.

Rudolph: Alright Tails. I'll attach this transmition to you, and when something goes wrong, I'll come for you.

Then he pulled out a transmitter and put it on Tails' neck. The band was flexible. Rudolph gave Tails a hug, Tails like that, but was still worried as they went into the station.

**INT. Police station – Night**

The four rescuers were heading towards the front desk when they were Tails and Li Moon pulled their hoods over them a bit more. Rudolph stopped in front of the desk as the others stood behind him, the man looked up at them.

Man: What do you need?

Rudolph disguised his voice and said: 'We're looking for Sonic and friends.'

Man: I'm sorry but you can't have access to that room.

Rudolph (disguised voice): Why not?

Man: Because that's highly classified, they're currently looking for Rudolph, Zoey, Tails and Li Moon. Have a nice evening.

Rudolph (disguised voice): Thanks.

He turned back to his friends and they went to the other side of the room.

Rudolph (whispering, normal voice): I thought that wouldn't work, Zoey, stall'em.

The three went off as Zoey was puzzled at what she should do. Then an idea occurred to her mind. She jumped into the middle of the room and shouted: 'Freestyle!' She began doing all sorts of dance moves and she began drawing attention, the officers came out of different rooms and admired Zoey's dancing. The other three managed to slip away as the chief came out to see what was going on. Zoey wrapped up her dance by laying on her side as she held up her head with her right arm. As the officers clapped, the chief came over. He helped Zoey up and said: 'Do it out of my station.'

Zoey: I'm sorry, I thought hard working policemen could use a little entertainment.

Chief: That's thoughtful but let them do their work.

Zoey: Okay, I hope they enjoyed my dancing.

Officers: Encore! Encore!

Chief: One more, and then back to work.

**INT. Soda machine room – Night**

Tails hid with Li Moon and Rudolph as some officers passed by.

Tails (whispering): Zoey's some dancer, isn't she?

Li Moon (whispering): Yeah, that was impressive.

Rudolph (whispering): I know, she's been taking lessons. Now, Li Moon will come with me to free the heroes, Tails when I give the signal you use these firecrackers to distract Elias and the officers. When they go to check it out unlock the jail doors and we'll take care of the rest. Do you understand?

Tails: Yes, let's do it. The restricted room is down the hall and to the left. You go right don't you? Of course.

Rudolph: Let's move it out.

Tails went out first, he dashed down the hall as Rudolph and Li Moon watched.

**EXT. Hallway – Night**

Tails ducked behind a trashcan as two officers passed by, when they did pass by, Tails began to trot down the hall, he kept on going, he heard something and he jumped up towards the ceiling through a vent. We see the vent gone and then Tails put it back on.

**INT. Air vent – Night**

The vent was almost a tight squeeze for Tails, he began crawling and crawling, he passed by other air vent caps and sees officers talking to each other. Tails continued on and then he heard the Kaftar say: 'Last chance, don't spoil it, or you will be erased.'

Tails (hushed tone): Go away Kaftar, I don't want to hear you again.

Kaftar (V.O.): There shall be darkness throughout.

A shiver went down Tails' spine, he continued on and then he came upon an air vent that was above the entrance to the room. He picked up the air vent cap.

**EXT. Restricted room entrance – Night**

Tails landed right in front of an officer! But he grabbed him and knocked the officer out. Tails took the IP card and stuck it into the restricted room's door, it opened and Tails went in.

**INT. Restricted room – Night**

Tails hid behind a desk and began to light the firecrackers. Elias was speaking to an officer.

Elias: Still no luck of finding them?

Officer: Well, we found Zoey dancing in the front desk.

Elias: Why was she dancing?

Officer: I don't know, but they said it was entertaining.

Tails tossed the lit up firecrackers into a small room, closed the door and shouted out: 'Ambush!' Then the firecrackers began POPPING making it sound like gunshots! All of the officers, including Elias ducked down, then Tails LEAPT for the controls and knocked away the officers that were operating it. Then Tails pushed a button and the cell doors opened. The hood that Tails was wearing came off revealing himself to Elias!

Elias (angry): You! You stop it right now!

Tails didn't listen he closed the door to the cell doors with a diamond steel door as Rudolph and Li Moon were freeing the heroes.

Elias (angry): No! You dim wad!

Tails dodged Elias, when Elias crashed into the controls he tried to open the diamond steel door but he couldn't. He was ticked off and faced Tails in anger.

Elias (angry tone): You vile beast, you won't get away with this.

Tails: I'm just a kid fox who's trying to rescue his friends from a liar and a bully.

Elias (angry): You're a BEAST that terrorized London and Agra.

Tails: You are the ONE who is going to be arrested! You murdered armless people!

Elias (angry): They supported the Kaftar!

Tails (angry): They might have, but you MURDERED them! We shouldn't murder people because they don't worship God, we should reach out to them!

Elias (real angry): ENOUGH you VILE BEAST!

He looked out to the cells to see the heroes were free, including Zoey. Then he saw Li Moon.

Elias (normal tone): Ah.

He faced Tails.

Elias: You brought her to me.

Tails: I have to protect her from you.

Elias: No, you will hand her over; you will be the one knowing that all supporters to you, you vile beast, is dead.

Tails: The stupid list was wrong!

Elias (furious): NO IT WASN'T! You mindless beast! You're going to hand her over and…

He was cut off because Tails began groaning, Tails slapped himself and laid face down on the ground, he slowly began to get up.

Elias: Tails? Tails, what're you doing?

Tails looked at Elias with sort of a sad look.

Tails (straining): Elias…the Kaftar…he's overtaking m-e!

Elias: No, you're the…

Then Tails CHARGED at Elias knocking him across the room! He crashed through computers and then into a wall! Tails began morphing into the Kaftar!

Tails: It's the end of YOU!

Elias jumped out of the way before the Kaftar crashed through the wall! Elias pulled out his sword and faced the Kaftar that was charging again. Elias charged at the Kaftar and SLASHED his arm, but it had no damage against the beast! Elias was horrified and determined to kill the beast, he LUNGED at the beast trying to stab it with his sword. When the sword hit the Kaftar's flesh, it did nothing but break into pieces. Elias faced the Kaftar with fear as he looked into the beast's eyes.

Elias: Tails…? Are…

The Kaftar punched Elias across the room and shouted out: 'Revenge' he charged at Elias again, then he kicked him and then he LUNGED at him breaking through the glass to the cell room.

**INT. Cell room – Night**

The Kaftar landed in front of the heroes with Elias, and then the Kaftar SLASHED Elias across the chest and stomach! He went flying to the other side of the room! Before the Kaftar could kill Elias, Sonic jumped on him and then the Kaftar knocked him and Knuckles away.

Shadow: You're going down!

Shadow launched a chaos spear, but it did no good, then the Kaftar saw Li Moon, he SNATCHED her up, and broke through the wall running off.

Knuckles: Dang it!

Rudolph was stunned at what happened.

Zoey: Rudolph, what happened?

Rudolph began thinking and then he remembered what Tails had told him before they entered the station. He looked at his friends and said: 'That wasn't Tails.'

Bambi: What do you mean?

Rudolph: What I'm saying is…

He looked out the hole in the wall.

Rudolph (cont'd): That the Kaftar's about overtaken Tails.

Shadow: I knew it!

He came over to them.

Shadow: Rudolph, he was helping you to get us out, wasn't he?

Rudolph: Yes.

Shadow: Did he mention anything like something talking to him through his mind?

Rudolph: Yes he sure did!

Shadow: Sonic, Tails needs rescuing. The Kaftar about has him in his grasp.

Sonic: The Kaftar's overtaking him?

Faline: Yes Sonic, revenge, it can take you over and turn you into something ugly.

Sonic realized and then he said: 'Let's follow that beast!'

Rudolph: I'll activate the transmition device so we can track him!

He pulled out a GPS and then he sees that a green dot was heading towards the London international airport.

Rudolph: Shadow, do your…porty thing!

Shadow pulled out a Chaos emerald but Elias stopped them.

Elias: Don't. He's a beast, a killer.

Sonic went over to him and looked into his eyes.

Sonic: He's our friend, and he's about to be a hostage to the Kaftar. We're going after him, and you're on your own.

Shadow: Chaos control!

Sonic backed up while still facing Elias, who was holding his wound, and then they disappeared into a bright light. Elias just stood there, and then police officers came in and pointed their guns at him.

Police officer: Elias Acorn, you're under arrest.

**End of chapter 20**

**AN: Tails rescued his friends but something's wrong yet again, is the Kaftar about to grasp Tails in his quenches? And what will happen to Li Moon? Solar out! If y'all know, this is a story with the comic book Sonic the Hedgehog characters, and I took a little turn with Elias, wanting to kill the beast, things just got out of control for him.**


	21. Tracking down Tails

**I don't own any of the characters!**

**Chapter 21 – Tracking down Tails**

**EXT. London international airport runway – Night**

There's a plane that's running down the runway, then the Kaftar came into view and jumped onto the back of the plane. He ran up to the right wing of the plane, then he opened a window and slipped in.

**INT. Flight 321**

The Kaftar morphed back into Tails as a frightened Li Moon stood away from him, Tails looked at her with his ominous eyes.

Tails: I want you to be silent; we'll get our butts to Los Angeles one way or another.

Li Moon: Tails, this isn't like you.

Tails walked over to her and he was furious.

Tails: Shut up. Find your seat and be silent or there will be trouble for the people on board.

Li Moon was frightened but she obeyed Tails and sat down in a seat as Tails put the window back on. Then he sat by her, she scooted over to the next seat and then Tails did the same.

Li Moon (scared): Uh…Tails…

Tails: What now fox girl?

Li Moon (scared): Well, uh…I would like some space to sleep, so could you move over?

Tails: Just hand me the bag you're holding.

She did that and then he CRUSHED it.

Tails: I'll make sure you don't get any ideas. Got it?

Li Moon nodded her head, she got into a sleeping position as Tails moved back over to his seat. Li Moon couldn't close her eyes to sleep, she knew that it'll be a long, dreary flight.

**EXT. London international airport – Night**

The our heroes are anxiously walking to the information booth.

Shadow: So, what flight number was it?

Sonic: I think it was 321 or something like that.

Sally: Rudy, where's the plane heading?

Rudolph looked at the GPS and it's heading west.

Rudolph: It's heading west towards the eastern United States.

Sally: Now, we're starting to get somewhere.

Then Nicole appeared beside them.

Nicole: Everything okay?

Sally: No, Tails is on a plane that's heading toward the United States, can you track them down?

Nicole: I'll try. I hope everything works out.

Nicole disappeared as they reached the information booth.

Worker: Can I help you?

Sonic: Yes, what flight number was that plane that took off about 5 minutes ago?

Worker: Three planes took off about that time. Let me check…

She began to search on the computer to see what numbers took off.

Worker: Ah, here we are. Flight numbers, 103, 543, and 321.

Sonic: Where's flight 321 heading?

Worker: New York City.

Sally: Thanks.

Worker: Can I help you with anything else?

Sonic: No thanks have a good one.

Worker: Thanks for coming.

The heroes began walking away and Sally told Nicole: 'Follow up on that plane, make sure that Tails doesn't get out of your sights.'

Nicole: Okay Sally.

Then Nicole disappeared. Shadow said: 'Chaos control' and they disappeared in a bright light.

**CUT TO: Flight 321 – Sunrise**

Tails was still awake, watching the passengers go by whenever they came near. Then when a person, that was serving beverages, Tails stopped her.

Tails: I want some meat. Now.

Worker: Sir…

Tails: Get me the meat, all of it on this plane.

Tails looked right into her eyes and she sees the horrifying image of the Kaftar in his eyes.

Tails (serious tone): You won't say anything, it'll be trouble if you do mention a word about this.

The girl nodded and went to go get the meat. Tails opened his mouth and licked his sharp teeth. Then a moment later, the girl came back with his order, and then Tails gobbled it all down.

Girl (scared): Do you want a drink?

Tails: No. Get lost. Don't mention a word about this.

Then the girl trotted off, Tails looked at Li Moon who was now sleeping, then he began to watch again.

**CUT TO: New York international airport – Day**

Sonic and friends are watching the passengers get off the plane, when they all got off Tails and Li Moon were no where to be seen. Sonic was horrified.

Sally: Rudolph, are you sure, that thing's working right?

Rudolph: Yeah, I had his signal outside the airport, and then it disappeared.

Sonic: That's just great, how are we gonna find him now?

Knuckles: Why don't you ask the One who knows?

Then they went to the other side of the airport and were looking at the skyline of New York City, the Empire State Building towered over the rest of the buildings.

Nicole (O.S.): Guys. I've got Tails.

They turned to face her.

Sonic: Where's he heading?

Nicole: I saw him stowing away on a plane to Los Angeles.

Sonic: Nicole, track that plane, we'll be heading to the city.

Nicole: Okay, let's move.

Shadow: Ugggghhhh…chaos control.

They disappeared once more in a bright light.

**End of chapter 21**

**AN: So? Enough chasing for you? Well, hang on because we're getting to the ending!**


	22. A distraction

**I don't own any of the characters!**

**Chapter 22 – A distraction**

**CUT TO: Los Angeles international airport – Night**

Tails is walking with Li Moon in his grasp, he was very cautious around every person in the airport; he stopped to see Sonic and friends heading over to where the people were getting off the plane.

Li Moon (nervous): Tails, can't you let me go get a drink or something?

Tails: No. I will not let anyone near you.

Li Moon: But Tails…

Tails: I said 'no'!

Li Moon: Tails, you're completely out of your mind!

Tails stopped and looked at her directly in the eyes that look very ominous.

Tails: I want you to shut that mouth, so I can get you to safety. The world is all meaningless, people don't care about the destruction they're bringing upon it. Now come before someone notices.

Li Moon nodded with wide eyes, and then Tails began walking her out of the airport. We join Sonic and friends; they just finished watching every person get off the plane.

Bambi: Did you guys see them?

Cream: We watched every person get off the plane, but they weren't there.

Sonic groaned and asked: 'Are we sure, this is the right plane?'

Sally: Sonic, Nicole tracked this plane and this is the right one.

Sonic: But why didn't we see them?

Knuckles: Maybe Tails got away cleverly.

Faline: We can't give up now, Sonic, let's try to find them.

Sonic: Okay, let's go.

They began walking out of the airport, Nicole the appeared to them.

Sally: Nicole, have you been able to locate Tails?

Nicole: I think I did, I caught a glimpse of a yellow-orange fox on one of the security cameras.

Sonic: Yep, they're here.

Sally: Nicole, find out where they're heading, we don't want to lose Tails again.

Nicole: I'll get right on it.

Nicole disappeared again when she did Rudolph looked at Zoey and asked: 'What will we do if the Kaftar does take over Tails?'

Zoey: Then God help us.

They went out of the airport.

**CUT TO: Outside the airport – Night**

Sonic and friends are looking at maps of the city of Los Angeles. Sonic folded his up.

Sonic: This place is huge, finding Tails will be like finding a needle in a haystack.

Bambi: Well, I'll search for Tails all year if that's what it takes.

Sonic: Let's move, the taxi's coming.

Sally: I've got a bad feeling about this.

**CUT TO: Downtown Los Angeles – Night**

Tails is dragging Li Moon as he continues to walk on.

Li Moon: Tails, I was wondering something.

Tails: What is it?

Li Moon: Can you stop so I can talk to you?

Tails thought for a moment then he slowed down and into a stop.

Li Moon: Thanks, man you're a fast walker.

Tails: You're not nervous?

Li Moon (smiling): Oh, no, why would I be nervous—

She grasped his cheek and said: '—in front of the cutest boy in all the world?'

Tails blushed.

Tails: Gosh…Li Moon, that's nice to hear…

Li Moon (smiling): You're so cute I just want to eat you up.

Tails: Oh! Heh heh…thanks for the comment…

Li Moon (smiling): Since you're so busy at keeping me safe, why not relax for a little while?

Tails: But I need to protect you.

Li Moon (smiling): You can, foxy bodyguard, just as long I don't stray far from you. I would never break a promise, now would I?

Tails was nervous as she was smiling right in his face. He said after some tense moments: 'Personal space, please.'

Li Moon (smiling): Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize that.

She straightened herself up as she faced Tails with a wide smile.

Li Moon (smiling): Since you're so busy, I was thinking we could go out somewhere, you know a date.

Tails: A date?

Li Moon (smiling): Yeah, while we were on the plane to New York I read upon a museum known as the Museum of Neon Art, I found it interesting and I do love art.

Tails: Neon art?

Li Moon (smiling): Yeah, it's not too far from here, about two blocks east of here. You can watch me, as we enjoy the art. What do you say, foxy?

Tails: Li Moon, this is a nice offer, but I—

He was cut off as her lips locked onto his. Tails was shocked, when Li Moon let go of him she said: 'Now we're even.' Tails thought more then he smiled and said: 'Okay, let's go.' Then they walked side-by-side as they went to go to the museum.

**CUT TO: The Museum of Neon Art – Night**

Tails and Li Moon were awed at the neon art and the different colors that were flashing all over the place.

Tails (awed): Wow, this is so cool!

Li Moon (smiling): I told you that it'll be cool didn't I?

Tails (smiling): Yes you sure did.

They began walking around looking in awe, there were many different things, spirals, the flashing American flag, the Statue of Liberty, all kinds of neon art.

Tails: Li Moon, I'm sorry for the attitude I've been having since we left London.

Li Moon (smiling): It's okay, Tails, just be yourself. You're awfully cute.

Tails blushed again.

Li Moon: Oh, Tails, I'm going to go get me a little something, I'll just be over there at the snack bar.

Tails looked to see the snack bar wasn't 500 feet away.

Tails: Okay, but stay in my sights.

Li Moon: Thanks.

She began walking over as Tails kept looking; when she was almost there, and when Tails was looking at art, she took a turn and grabbed a payphone to call Sonic.

**EXT. Outside downtown Los Angeles – Night**

Sonic and friends are walking down the street anxiously looking for the two foxes.

Sonic: I just hope the Kaftar hasn't done anything to Tails yet.

Sally: Me either.

They kept walking on and then Knuckles said: 'It's not like they could call us or anything.' Then Sonic's cellphone rang, he got it out of his quills.

Knuckles: Weirdo.

Sonic (into phone): Hello?

Li Moon (phone): Sonic, is that you?

Sonic: Li Moon?

Li Moon (phone): Thank goodness, I remembered your number.

Sonic: Li Moon, where are you? Are you safe? Where's Tails?

Li Moon: I'm fine Sonic, Tails is here at the Museum of Neon art.

Sonic: The what?

Li Moon: Sonic, I need you and your friends come down here now to get me, so when the Kaftar strikes I wouldn't want to be anywhere near it.

Sonic: Okay, copy that. We'll find you. Just hold your breath.

Li Moon: Hurry Sonic, I've got a bad feeling about this.

Sonic: We'll be there…when we get there…bye.

When he hung up Sally asked: 'Was that Li Moon?'

Sonic: Yes, she's at some museum with neon art I think.

Knuckles: Neon art? Why is she at the museum of art?

Sonic: I think it was a distraction so she could call us.

Sally: Sonic, why don't you run ahead?

Sonic: I could but I don't know where the museum is.

Sally: Shadow, use chaos control.

Shadow pulled out the chaos emerald but then it turned to dust. Shadow was ticked at that.

Shadow: This emerald's a fake.

Sally: Great! I guess we'll have to go the usual way.

They saw a truck and they began to walk over to it.

**EXT. Inside the Museum of Neon Art – Night**

Li Moon was drinking a soft drink as Tails walked over to her.

Tails: You enjoying yourself?

Li Moon: I couldn't be better.

Tails sat down beside her.

Tails: So, have anyone to call?

Li Moon: What do you mean? I didn't call anyone.

Tails: Oh, yeah, then why did I see you talking on the payphone?

Li Moon: That wasn't me.

Tails: Stop lying. I know you anywhere, I'm supposed to protect you, you're not supposed to call anyone.

Li Moon: Tails, the Kaftar's going to overtake you, so I…

Tails (annoyed): Enough out of you! I want to protect you, and you just blew our cover and now we're…

All of a sudden, Tails began CHOKING. He banged against the table, Li Moon got up in confusion and concern.

Li Moon (concerned): Tails? Are you alright?

Tails kept choking, and then he groaned loudly, he fell out of his seat and the table fell down. The people began looking too and were wondering what was happening. Li Moon began backing away as Tails was on his knees and bending down towards the floor. Tails COUGHED and then BLOOD came out! The people were disgusted, then Tails looked up and began morphing into the KAFTAR, the people began panicking as Tails morphed, then he was fully into the Kaftar and ROARED.

**End of chapter 22**

**AN: Oh no! The Kaftar's overtaken Tails! Now what? What happened to Li Moon? We'll find out! Sorry if the chapter was rushed, but I can't hold up, that'll make you lose interest I bet. The museum of neon art is real, and it's located in Los Angeles.**


	23. A final confrontation

**I don't own any of the characters!**

**Chapter 23 – A final confrontation**

**CUT TO: The streets of L.A. – Night**

Sonic pulled the white truck to a stop, they heard many police sirens WAILING, they got out and they began walking to the museum.

Sonic: What's with the sirens?

Bambi: I guess we might find out, but let's find Li Moon and get her to safety.

They came went around a corner and they were stunned to see the museum was in ruins.

Knuckles: What happened?

There were police officers, ambulances, and fire trucks around the site. The heroes ran over to the area. When they got there the front of the building was mostly gone.

Sonic: What happened here?

Then police officer came to them.

Officer: I'm going to ask you guys to stay back.

Bambi: Yes sir.

Sonic: Officer, our friend Li Moon was in that building is she okay?

Officer: You mean the little red fox? She's in that ambulance over there.

Sonic ran over there and the others followed, Sonic was worried then he saw Li Moon sitting in a chair. She looked over there and shouted with relief: 'Sonic!' She came over to him and hugged him tightly.

Sonic: Li Moon! Thank goodness, you're alive!

The others came over and they were relieved to see her alive.

Sally: Li Moon, what happened here?

Li Moon (saddened): Something terrible, Tails was overtaken by the Kaftar!

Sonic (shocked): What? Let's go!

Sonic carried Li Moon as they began running to find Tails, they were even more anxious than before.

Knuckles: Where would we find Tails? This is Los Angeles for corn's sake!

Rudolph: What's that on the TV?

They stopped, looked to their left, and see a television that the officers are watching. They went over to check it out. When they got there, the news was on and on the bottom of the screen, it said: 'Terror in Los Angeles.' The guy's name on the TV was Jordan Lewis.

Jordan: All of Los Angeles is currently being terrorized by some strange and dangerous beast.

Sonic and friends looked at each other. On the TV, policemen were searching the city as people fled.

Woman reporter: Just 20 minutes ago, police were suddenly struck by an unknown beast, that's been terrorizing Los Angeles.

Jordan: Every attempt to take the beast down has shown no affect upon it. We've also gotten some recordings of the beast, early reports have believed it to be the old legend known as Tokuta, but it's shown now to be something entirely different.

The heroes see a recording of the Kaftar LEAPING towards the camera on the TV.

Jordan: The beast has been identified as the Nightfall creature, and old African legend that's believed to be over 4,000 years old.

Sonic's eyes widen, and he began trotting down the street. The others followed, they knew that they needed to rescue Tails from the Kaftar now.

Sally: Sonic, are you going to stop the Kaftar?

Sonic: I need Shadow I want to free Tails.

Then Sonic took off in a blue blur, Shadow followed him and took off in a red-orange blur.

**EXT. Outside the U.S Bank Tower – Night**

Policemen were surrounding the tower as some EXPLOSIONS blew off parts of the building! Then a CHUNK came off and the people panicked. The giant 'US' hit the ground! A little girl looked away and then she smiled.

Little girl: Look!

All of the people began turning to see-Sonic the Hedgehog running towards the building. They began clapping and cheering as Sonic approached the tower, an American flag flew pass Sonic as he ran on, the crowd began shouting 'Sonic' repeatedly as he grabbed a metal pole, and he threw himself up to the top of the building!

**EXT. U.S. Bank Tower heli-pad – Night**

Sonic landed in the middle of the pad, there was fire and another explosion. Sonic began searching very carefully for the Kaftar, he slowly began walking, and then the KAFTAR jumped out AT him and knocked him to the very edge of the building! Sonic managed to stay on, then the KAFTAR was LUNGING at him, Sonic dodged him and they began fighting. Sonic began fighting harder than last time; he was dodging the Kaftar and doing homing attacks, desperately wanting to free Tails. The two fighting creatures jumped towards each other, the Kaftar knocked Sonic away, then he punched him REALLY HARD! Before the Kaftar could strike him again, Shadow showed up and KNOCKED the Kaftar off the building!

**INT. Los Angeles fight scene – Night**

Shadow joined the Kaftar into a fight as they tumbled down the building, the Kaftar punched Shadow, then Shadow came around and launched chaos spears at the beast, Shadow did many homing attacks on him, then the Kaftar began to scamper back up the tower! Sonic came along and landed with his feet on the Kaftar's head; the beast knocked Sonic off immediately, and he knocked Shadow away too. Shadow did a chaos blast and knocked the beast away into another building! Shadow tried to punch him but the Kaftar dodged it. Sonic did a tornado move but it had no affect on the Kaftar. Sonic was knocked away by the Kaftar again, but this time he punched down on the Kaftar knocking off the building. The beast grabbed a building, and then was knocked off by Shadow; Sonic came by and hit the beast again. The Kaftar grabbed a building and scampered up to the top. The two hedgehogs followed it and began fighting hard again. Shadow launched chaos spears as Sonic attacked it by doing a spin dash, the Kaftar grabbed Sonic and threw him into Shadow! He lunged at them, knocked them away and began to kick and punch them all across the top of the building! The Kaftar ROARED as it POUNDED the two hedgehogs to the ground! The two hedgehogs landed with a hard BOOM and their impact left a small crater in the road. The Kaftar went down to the hole, and then Shadow came out and punched him upwards! Sonic punched him down to the road again, and the police began firing their guns at the beast. The Kaftar LUNGED at them and KNOCKED their cars around while THROWING them into buildings! Sonic was angry, he rolled into a ball and knocked the Kaftar away, Shadow PUNCHED the beast VERY hard and the Kaftar went flying. The beast grabbed a building and his FIST grew three times it's original size! The Kaftar THREW a punch but Sonic dodged it; instead, it knocked off a part of a building.

Sally: Sonic!

Sonic looked down to see her and then she threw a tunnel of rings up towards Sonic. Sonic entered the ring tunnel, began spinning into a ball and STRUCK the Kaftar HARD! The beast went flying into the air, Shadow POUNDED the beast back down towards the road, and he hit the road with a HUGE crash! Sonic followed the Kaftar, then it JUMPED out of the hole and it GRABBED Sonic in it's grasp! Shadow came along and blasted the Kaftar away. He caught Sonic and they landed on top of a building.

Sonic: He's tough, we better finish this.

Shadow: Let's do it.

Sonic: How about a special treat for him?

Shadow nodded and smiled, they grabbed each other's hands and took off in a blur! The Kaftar ROARED in surprise as they HIT the beast and sent him flying, they appeared behind him and kicked him down to the road, and then they punched him back up and then they knocked him into a building. The Kaftar POUNCED on the hedgehogs and they tumbled down and hit the road. They got up and knocked the Kaftar into a bus; the beast PICKED it up and THREW it towards them! Sonic was almost crushed by the bus, and then when the bus hit the ground it BLEW up! The others showed up, the Kaftar LUNGED towards them but Shadow knocked him back away from them, then the Kaftar was knocked away by Sonic and it lands in FIRE, causing it to jump off it and ROAR and Tails screamed. The hedgehogs stopped as the Kaftar stood there, and then the beast morphed back into Tails.

Sonic (concerned): Tails?

Tails looked at him, then he sees the downtown Los Angeles area, he realizes what had happened, he was horrified at it too. He looked at his friends, Sonic was heading to him but Tails began backing away, he was so scared and then he turned around and ran he grabbed a building with the Kaftar's arm, Sonic tried to stop him but he was gone. Shadow came up to Sonic.

Sonic: Shadow, what just happened?

Shadow: I don't know. I just don't know.

Sonic: We gotta find him again.

They went off to gather info about Tails' next location.

**End of chapter 23**

**AN: We're about at the wrap-up! But there's one more chapter before the last one!**


	24. A sacrifice to be made

**I don't own any of the characters!**

**Chapter 24 – A sacrifice to be made**

**CUT TO: Capitol records building – Night**

We see Tails in the Kaftar's body sitting on top of the Capitol Records building, he knows what he's become, he was ashamed and sad, and didn't know what to do. He began to look at the muscular body and he shook his head.

Tails (sadly): What have I brought upon my friends and myself?

He sighed and he overlooked the city, then after a moment he sees an eerie orange glow with smoke, it was a wildfire far off. He thought of the Kaftar landing on the fire and it roaring in pain.

Elias (V.O.): Sacrificing some will save many.

Tails realized what he had to do.

Tails (sadly): I love you Li Moon and I would die for you.

Then he jumped off the building and began to run towards the orange glow.

**EXT. Police station – Night**

Sonic and friends are waiting for info about the whereabouts of Tails, they were very anxious. Sonic groaned as he stretched.

Cream: I hate this, this feels like a nightmare.

Sally (concerned): Me too, the Kaftar can't seem to be killed.

Sonic (concerned): Mmmm…I just hope that Tails is all right.

The heroes kept waiting, then Rudolph was called back into the chief's office. He went back there to see what was up, Bambi tried to start a conversation to keep their spirits up a bit.

Bambi (to Sonic): Remember our trip to Washington? We could never get that tent up right.

Sonic chuckled and said: 'We defiantly traded that one up.'

Bambi: But Tails kept us going at it, and it also feels like that we've only gotten started on our friendship.

Sonic: It will always feel like that, but we've been friends forever.

Bambi: And what if we do lose one of our friends?

Sonic sighed and said sadly: 'Then I wouldn't know what to do…'

Rudolph came back trotting back to Sonic and the others.

Rudolph: Sonic, we've got word that the Kaftar is heading towards the direction of the Great Los Angeles wildfire.

All of the heroes: What?

Sonic: But why's he going that way?

Rudolph: I think that fire can destroy the Kaftar; Tails is going to destroy the Kaftar while it's on him!

Sonic jumped out of his seat as did the others.

Li Moon (disdainful tone): We've gotta stop him!

Shadow: Problem is, that we need a Chaos Emerald to get there, but we don't have a single one.

Xena the Hedgehog came into the room.

Sonic (shocked): Xena? What're you doing here?

Xena: I heard about the excitement and I brought you an emerald.

He tossed the red Chaos Emerald to Shadow and he caught it.

Xena: Now go, Darkness is out doing no good again.

Xena disappeared to go defeat Darkness and then Sonic said: 'Let's move it, or lose it!'

Shadow: Chaos control!

Then they disappeared in a red light.

**EXT. Great Los Angeles wildfire – Night**

The fire was huge, the flames FWOOSHED up to the tree tops, you could see mostly fire but hardly anything else, outside the fire stood Tails who's looking at the giant flames. His eyes filled with tears and cried a bit. After a minute he sighed and began walking towards the fire as he morphed into the Kaftar; he started to head towards a black tree that was burning in flames. A little ways from Tails were the Sonic heroes and they were very anxious to find their friend.

Sonic: Oh, I hope we're just in time…

Bambi: Me too…

Shadow: Stay sharp, we'll split up, Sonic, you, me, Bambi, and Rudolph will head this way.

He pointed towards a hill.

Shadow (cont'd): Amy, Sally, Faline and Cream will take that way, and Li Moon, Zoey and Knuckles will go that way.

Li Moon: Shadow, I would like to go with you. Please Shadow.

Shadow: All right fine.

Knuckles: Let's do it.

Sonic (concerned): I hope he's fine.

We join Tails and he's standing in fire as the Kaftar, he grabbed the back of his neck and began to PULL, he pulled HARD and we see the Kaftar coming off like a symbiote and there was blood in the beast. Then it SNATCHED back on, Tails began to pull the Kaftar's face and he SLAMMED against the tree causing him to scream and the Kaftar to ROAR. It alerted the nearby heroes that were just about to split up, Sonic signaled them and they began running in that direction. We join Tails again, he's pulling off the Kaftar's head but the Kaftar kept on fighting to stay on, Tails yelled as he pulled off the head. Then he got up against the TREE and the Kaftar ROARED even louder! Sonic and friends were desperate to catch up and when they got over the hill they see Tails pulling the Kaftar off, and the beast trying real hard to stay on. They were stunned and hurt when they saw that. Tails was pulling off the body as the head of the Kaftar was coming back on; the beast was snapping off some but was getting back onto him fast. Tails got even more into the fire as he SLAMMED his head against another tree and the head of the Kaftar came off. Sonic wanted to help him but Shadow stopped him. Tails began to pull the legs off as the body kept wanting to stay on, his head's normal. He SLAMMED his BACK against the tree and the KAFTAR blew off some, it kept coming back on, it's a TOUGH thing to get off. Li Moon began tearing up as she watched her boyfriend take off the Kaftar, the beast began to get back on him, and then Tails shouted in pain: 'Get off me!' then he SLAMMED himself against the ground. The beast started to come off again and then Tails saw a branch, he grabbed it, stood up and stuck it in the stomach, between his skin and the Kaftar's. He began to back up, and the branch was getting close to breaking, then Tails used his feet to hold on to a rock, Tails waited for a moment and then a chunk of BURNING wood came tumbling down and HIT the Kaftar. Then Tails let go of the rock launching himself forward and the Kaftar lost his grasp on him and it went back into the fire ROARING. It disappeared into the raging flames. Tails was flying through the air, the heroes began to chase him, as he tumbled down a hill and then into a lake. The heroes came running over to find him, most of them were gasping for air in worry.

Sonic: Anyone see him?

Rudolph: Over here ya'll, I found him.

Shadow jumped into the lake, and then he brought an unconscious Tails, who was bleeding on his back just below his neck and some spots all around his lower body, he was charred with a bit of black soot and he had nothing on but his fur. Shadow put him down on the ground. They all gather around him and they looked at him in sadness.

Sonic (nervous and concerned tone): Tails, are you okay? Tails?

No answer, Li Moon came from behind the others to see him.

Li Moon (concerned tone): Tails? Are you awake?

There wasn't a response, just an unconscious body. Li Moon was saddened and then she kissed his lips. When she let go, they began mourning over him. They had such good time with him and now he's gone, but wait…after a moment he began to cough softly. They all jumped when they heard that, Tails slowly opened his eyes to see his friends.

Tails (softly): Guys…you came for me…

Sonic: We love you Tails, and we'll never leave you.

Tails: (softly): I…love…you too…

Li Moon kissed him softly, and Tails smiled. Then the police and ambulances arrived, rescue helicopters put out the fire that was closest to them. The medics were coming to pick up Tails; Shadow slowly lifted him up and put him on the medic bed.

**CUT TO: The hospital – Morning**

The medics and nurses were wheeling Tails into the emergency room, Tails had a white cloth over him, Sonic was behind them, and when they got to the room, some men stopped Sonic before entering the room, Sonic watched as Tails was taken away. While this saying is going on, we see Sonic waiting on Tails, day after day.

Rudolph (V.O): Sonic and Tails have been friends like brothers for as long as they can hope for, they love each other and they've had issues before. They've resolved those issues and have been great friends ever since. But today, here in August 2011, Tails was struck by a thirst for vengeance against Sonic and friends for not agreeing with him, he held a tight grudge, and he had a beast known as the Kaftar, he used it for protection over Li Moon. But now, he's in the hospital as the beast nearly claimed him. Sonic waited for a whole week to hear from the doctors, and now, they finally give him the answer.

**End of chapter 24**

**AN: Cliffhanger! What happened to Tails? Is he alive or not? I know the scene's similar to Peter taking off the suit in Spider-Man 3, but bear with me. Anyway, one more chapter and the story's done!**


	25. Final chapter

**I don't own any of the characters!**

**Chapter 25 – Miracles do happen**

We see Sonic in the hospital hallway waiting for answers. He was worried and he was praying that Tails would live. Then Sally, Amy, Cream, Shadow, Zoey, Bambi, Rudolph, and Faline came walking over to him, they were called down by the doctor. Sally put her hand on Sonic's shoulder and Sonic grabbed it gently.

Sally (soft tone): You've been in the hospital for a week.

Sonic: I know, I'm just so concerned for him.

Sally (soft tone): He's like your brother, huh?

Sonic: Always has been, always will be.

Rudolph: Mine too.

Amy: We're all like family even though we're close friends.

Faline: You got that right.

They began to comfort each other as they waited for the news. Sonic stood up and hugged Sally, he then said: 'I need someone to hold.' Sally understood and hugged him back with a smile. Rudolph put his hand on Sonic's back to comfort him.

Sonic (soft tone): Thanks guys for looking out for me.

When he said that, a tear slipped out of his eye, Rudolph wiped it away and said, 'We're all here for you, for each other, and Tails.

They all agreed to that and then the doctor began approaching them. Sonic turned to see him and asked: 'How is he?'

Doctor: After finally watching him and maintaining his health, he's going to be like new again.

Sonic was about to leap for joy.

Doctor: But he's in tough shape now because of the beating, and he needs to recover here in the hospital before he gets back out and running again. He's awake if you want to see him.

Sonic: Oh, maybe we should wait.

Doctor: No, it's fine, just don't be too long, he needs to rest.

When the doctor left, Sonic and his friends had a face on their faces that meant they couldn't believe of what a miracle this is.

**FADE UP: Tails hospital room – Day**

Sonic and his friends slowly walked towards the door and sees Tails, who was bandaged up in his waist, beneath his neck, and his shoulders. They looked at Tails, they were a bit sad to see him like that, but happy to know he was still alive. Then Tails looked over at them and smiled.

Tails (smiling): Hey, Sonic.

Sonic (smiling): Hey.

Tails (smiling): I got beat.

Sonic: Yeah.

Tails: Doctor said that the Kaftar nearly took me.

Rudolph went up to Tails and hugged him lightly and he said with tears of joy and happiness, 'Thank the Lord you're alive.'

Tails (smiling): I thank the Lord every day that I'm alive.

Sonic went over by the bed, and he had tears slip out of his eyes. Tails grabbed Sonic's hand.

Tails: Sonic, everyone, I should've never have fought you, rebelled, smashed things, and for saying that nonsense.

Sonic: Oh, Tails, none of that matter anymore.

Tails: Really, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left y'all in a cold matter, revenge is worthless, and I don't want to live with that anymore.

Sonic: I forgive you.

The others said that they forgive him too, Tails smiled as a tear slipped out of his eye, Li Moon came up to him and kissed him.

Tails (smiling): I love you Li Moon.

Li Moon (smiling): I know, I love you too.

Shadow (smiling): I'm so happy that you're okay.

Tails: Guys, I'm sorry. I'll never act like that again.

Sally: Tails, we love you, and we will always no matter what.

Tails smiled as they began to talk with him again they would go home when Tails is better.

**CUT TO: Outside hospital - Morning**

It's been two days since our heroes spoke with Tails, Sonic stayed with him those two nights keeping him company and talking with him. Now Tails was free to leave the hospital. Tails came out with Sonic, the fox still had a few bandages on him but he was walking again. Their other friends came out and they were incredibly happy to see Tails up and running again.

Shadow (smiling): You take care, fox boy.

Tails (smiling): I will.

Then Li Moon came up to Tails and kissed his cheek, causing him to blush.

Sonic (smiling): You know, Tails, you couldn't admit your love for Li Moon, but since the events you just let your actions show how you really feel.

Tails laughed out of embarrassment and said, 'Sonic, please, not in front of everyone.'

Li Moon (smiling): It is true, foxy.

Tails chuckled again and asked Sonic: 'Where to next?'

Sonic (smiling): Let's get back to our home in New York City. Oh, and the Solar Team had repaired the damage to the city.

Knuckles: That's a relief.

Tails (smiling): Yeah. Oh! Sonic! Let's go get a slushie! My treat!

Li Moon (excited): Yeah! I'd love to try one of those!

Sonic chuckled and said: 'All right, let's go.' As they began walking Rudolph said jokingly 'Don't drink too fast, Sonic, you wouldn't want a brain freeze like last time.' They all laughed at that. We zoon out of the streets of Los Angeles to see the downtown area completely rebuilt under a golden morning sun.

**CUT TO BLACK**

**INT. Burnt area - Day**

We see the charred remains of the woods, we began to PAN through the charred forest, there was bare, black and dry wood and grass everywhere, and then we stop at a pile of wood. We face it for a moment and then it began MOVING. Then the KAFTAR punched it's way out, faced the camera and ROARED.

**CUT TO BLACK**

**THE END**

**AN: Well, that's it! This story's over! But the Kaftar's survived the fire! He didn't come back to life, he was wounded and survived the fire! What new consequences will Tails face in the future? We'll find out in **_**Nightfall 2: The Legend is back**_**. Solarsystemex out and away!**


End file.
